Luna Escarlata
by Vale Yagami Cullen
Summary: Los Cullen se marchan de Forks, abandonando a Bella. Los Vulturi se han enterado que una humana sabe el secreto, y que el clan que se lo ha dicho la ha dejado sola, sin intenciones de convertirla… Y ningún humano que sabe sobre la existencia de su especie puede vivir.
1. Saliendo del letargo

**Luna Escarlata**

_Summary:_Los Cullen se marchan de Forks, abandonando a Bella. Los Volturi se han enterado que una humana sabe el secreto, y que el clan que se lo ha dicho la ha dejado sola, sin intenciones de convertirla… Y ningún humano que sabe sobre la existencia de su especie puede vivir.

…..

**Capitulo Uno**

_Saliendo del letargo_

…..

_**Octubre**_

_**Noviembre**_

_**Diciembre**_

_**Enero**_

Luego de tantos meses pareciendo un zombie, vuelvo al mundo de las personas vivas. Me he dado cuenta que es estúpido de mi parte sumirme en la depresión y preocupar y entristecer a Charlie, y todo por un vampiro. Un vampiro que fue mi primer amor, pero un error. Después de todo no es natural que una presa y su cazador estén juntos, aunque el cazador tenga una dieta "vegetariana".

Es estúpido.

Todo el amor que una vez sentí por los Cullen, el dolor que sentí con su partida… ya no existe. Cualquier sentimiento que tuviera por ellos se esfumo, ya no me interesa saber que están haciendo o si se encuentran bien. Para mí ya no existen, en especial Edward.

Si aún no me fui de Forks, este pequeño pueblo donde casi nunca se asoma el sol, es por Charlie, mi padre. Porque él ya sufrió mucho en el pasado cuando mi madre lo dejo y me llevo con ella. La loca de mi madre. La que actúa más como una adolecente que como una adulta. Yo la quiero como es, pero por momentos me enoja como abandono a mi padre tan fácilmente, y como me separo de él.

Nunca le dije a nadie, pero siempre desee que mis padres no se separaran. Aunque eso es lo normal ¿no? Siempre quise tener a Charlie cerca de mí, de niña, aunque a medida que crecía ese deseo se iba atenuando.

Suspire y mire mi casa una última vez para asegurarme que no me olvida nada, y salí directo hacia mi Chevy. Hoy iba a hacer una pequeña visita a las tiendas de Port Angels.

Mi primer paso hacia mi regreso a la vida.

…o.O.o…

¡Dios! ¿Quién diría que un cambio de imagen tomaría tanto tiempo? ¡Me tomo horas encontrar la ropa adecuada! Fue un calvario, nunca me iba gustar comprar ropa.

Y lo peor fue subir todas las bolsas a mi cuarto y no caerme en el camino. Como odiaba ser tan torpe al caminar.

Pero ahora que ya me había dado una relajante y refrescante ducha me sentía mucho mejor.

Bien, Isabella. Ahora a vestirse y ordenar todo —dije en voz alta.

Me vestí con un conjunto nuevo, me seque un poco el cabello para luego dejarlo suelto y me puse a ordenar.

Saque toda la ropa que tenía en mi armario y la deje sobre la cama. Comencé a guardar la ropa nueva en el ropero y me fije que iba a conservar de mi vieja ropa. No fue mucho lo que conserve, solo algunos jeans y unas pocas musculosas que tenía.

Al terminar me sentía, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, satisfecha conmigo misma.

…o.O.o…

Al día siguiente era lunes y llegar al colegio tan cambiada, con ropa diferente y una actitud más sociable y positiva, hizo que todo se sorprendieran y me miraran como el primer día de clases.

Trate de ignorar la incomodidad que me producía ser el centro de atención y seguir con normalidad mi día. Aún seguía siendo tímida con los desconocidos, pero con Ángela, Ben, Mike, Connor e incluso Jessica me mostré más sociable. Es decir que me porte más como un ser humano con todos mis conocidos a excepción de Lauren.

No iba a tratar de hacer una amistad con alguien que hablo –nada disimuladamente– sobre mí. Muy mal de mí.

Cuando llegue a casa limpie y cocine, y cuando llego Charlie me di cuenta que noto mi cambio y se alegro por ello, tanto que estuvo más conversador de lo normal.

Y su felicidad también me puso contenta a mí.

…o.O.o…

Ya era sábado por la noche. No había tenido que ir a trabajar a la tienda de los Newton, por lo que no tuve que soportar educadamente el renovado e insistente coqueteo de Mike.

Por costumbre que adapte estos días me puse un poco de maquillaje, muy levemente, y salí del cuarto para ir a la cocina y hacer la cena a Charlie.

A medida que bajaba la escalera mi instinto —que hasta el momento nunca hizo acto de presencia en mi corta vida— me alerto de que algo estaba yendo mal. En vez de ir a la cocina me fui a la puerta de entrada despacio y tan silenciosamente como pude. La abrí, e iba a salir cuando una voz me detuvo.

—¿Isabella Swan?

Era una voz muy armoniosa, que me producía el deseo de ir hacia donde procedía tan melodioso sonido. Y, seguramente, me hubiese quedado viendo hipnotizada a la persona que hablo.

Si no fuera porque ahora sabía quiénes eran los únicos que podían tener una voz así…_ vampiros_.

Eche a correr de manera automática, pero hice una mala elección porque en vez de ir hacia donde hubiera personas —testigos de mi muy posible muerte— me adentre al bosque que está detrás de mi casa.

Maldije mientras corría por ser tan estúpida, y a la vez agradecí porque todavía no me caía. Cuando me empezó a faltar el aire ya estaba muy adentrada en el bosque, me detuve e inhale grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de recuperar rápido el aliento.

—¿Cansada?

Me tense al oír nuevamente a la voz, pero se dice que la mejor defensiva es una buena ofensiva así que…

—Sí, un poco. No todos tenemos supervelocidad, y la suerte de no necesitar respirar. Tienes mucha ventaja.

—Oh… pero si estoy respirando… tu aroma es tan _delicioso_ y _apetecible_ —para probarlo inhalo y exhalo sonoramente—. _Exquisita_…

—Te agradezco que encuentres tan delicioso mi aroma, pero ¿podría saber que haces aquí y quien eres? —indague mirándolo directamente. Hasta el momento había evitado mirarlo.

Lo primero que note fueron sus ojos rojos, lo que dejaba bien claro que su dieta era a base de sangre humana. Lo segundo es que la ropa que llevaba puesta era toda negra. No le quedaba mal, solo denotaba más lo pálida que era su piel. Y lo tercero que me percate es que como cualquier vampiro… era hermoso.

Odiaba su perfección.

—Soy parte de la guardia de los Volturi…

—¿Los que mandan entre los vampiros? —interrumpí con genuina curiosidad, después de todo no sabía mucho sobre ellos.

—Los que mantienen el control entre los de nuestra especie —corrigió—. Y mi nombre es Alec.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí?

—Pues… nos han notificado que el clan Cullen ha contado el secreto a una humana. Y viendo que sabes perfectamente lo que somos no me cabe ninguna duda.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que lo sepa? No se lo contare a nadie —prometí _"Y nadie me creería", _agregue para mí. Mientras hacía la promesa, retrocedía. Alec se había estado acercando a medida que hablaba.

—No hay pruebas que confirmen eso. Por eso me mandaron para matarte —comento como si hablar de mi muerte fuera lo mismo que charlar del clima, un tema no muy importarte—. Ah… y lo siento —se disculpo con fingido pesar.

Cuando dijo aquellas palabras sentí que chocaba contra algo. Puse mis manos y sentí la textura del tronco de un árbol contra mis palmas. Pero luego sentí que me ardía levemente la palma izquierda y me quise golpear por ser tan idiota.

Me había raspado y eso provoco que saliera solo un poco de sangre. Y estaba frente a un vampiro.

¡Maldición!

Vi como Alec aspiro, y como sus ojos se oscurecían. Entreabrió sus labios y se vieron sus colmillos. Trague el nudo que se formaba en la garganta, no iba a llorar.

En un movimiento que no pude ver por lo rápido que fue, Alec tomo mi muñeca y lamio la pequeña herida. Sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más y se dispuso a lamerla otra vez, pero yo tire de mi mano para que me dejara. Era un intento inútil, ya lo sé, pero no quería morir, no ahora.

Sorpresivamente Alec me miro, soltó un gruñido y me presiono contra el árbol con su cuerpo.

—No te resistas Isabella. Es inútil. Si no te opones te matare rápido e indoloramente ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Sufrir o no sufrir? —demando saber en voz baja, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

Lo mire con furia, deseando tener su fuerza para darle una buena bofetada.

—Hasta hace unos días te hubiese dicho que me mataras, pero ahora peleare hasta que no pueda más.

—Interesante —murmuro para sí—. ¿Por qué querías morir antes? —pregunto con lo que creo que fue genuina curiosidad. No pude evitar hacer una mueca.

—Por una estupidez.

—¿Cuál? ¿Cuál fue tu error?

—Confiar en los de tu especie —respondí sin poder, ni querer, reprimir el odio con el que dije mis palabras.

Por unos momentos que me fueron eternos, él me miro a los ojos. No sé que vio en ellos, pero le gusto. Dejo mi muñeca y puso sus brazos, uno a cada lado de mi cabeza.

—Me caes bien para ser una humana…

—¿Gracias? —dije sin saber si tomarme eso como un alago.

—… y por eso —continuo como si yo no hubiese hablado— voy a hacer que no te duela cuando te asesine.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo? —pregunte con sarcasmo.

—Tengo un don, uno que te deja vulnerable pero que hace que no sientas nada.

Una sonrisa amarga se formo en mi rostro. Hace una semana no sentía _nada. _Cerré mis ojos, me pegue más al árbol y suspire resignada. Ya no podía hacer nada. No solo tenía sus sentidos más desarrollados, más fuerza y velocidad, sino que además tenía un don. Fantástico…

Espere paciente a que algo ocurriera, pero como aparentemente lo que tenía que pasar no sucedía… abrí mis ojos.

Alec me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro, pero a la vez algo valioso. Y eso era confuso. Me miraba sin pestañar y entre más lo hacía más profundo se hacía el ceño de su frente.

—¿Qué pasa? —interrogue ya incapaz de seguir soportando su escrutinio.

—¿No sientes nada? Algo raro, quiero decir —negué con la cabeza— Tienes un don —anuncio.

—Creo que sí —dije sorprendiéndolo—. Edward —prácticamente escupí su nombre y él lo noto, su ceja alzada me lo indicaba—, no podía leerme el pensamiento, era como la excepción a su don.

—Interesante… —se quedo pensativo durante bastante tiempo. Yo había hecho el amago de irme, pero fue inútil. Era como una roca pesada, inamovible. Lo único que conseguía al intentar escapar era que me presionara cada vez más contra el árbol. Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados, separados solo por nuestras ropas. No pude evitar notar lo bien que se amoldaba mi cuerpo al suyo—. Bien, lo decidí: te voy a convertir —declaro finalmente y estaba segura de que mi boca estaba abierta.

—¿Qué? —masculle sin poder salir del todo de mi estupor. Su declaración había sido tan sorpresiva…

—Te voy a convertir. Al principio no te dolerá… después sentirás que te estás quemando viva. Mmm… pero primero quiero hacer algo.

Si antes estaba confundida y sorprendida ahora lo estabas más. Alec se apoyo aún más en mí y después me beso. Al inicio fue un roce de labios, pero luego tiro levemente de mi labio inferior rosándolo con sus colmillos y causando que sangrara un par de gotas, que él succiono gustoso.

Entreabrí mis labios y el introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Y me beso tan ferozmente que no pude evitar compararlo con los besos que había compartido con Edward. Besos que en su gran mayoría eran muy castos.

Me deje llevar por el beso y mis hormonas, y rodee su cintura con mis piernas y su cuello con mis brazos. Alec gruño y puso una mano en mis muslos y otra en mi cuello, para hacer más profundo el beso.

Finalmente tuve que separarme para respirar, aunque me había costado un poco separar nuestras bocas. Creo que Alec no se daba cuenta que yo si necesitaba oxígeno.

Él descendió desde mi boca hacia abajo y cuando llego a la vena de mi cuello la lamio, lentamente, y me hizo estremecer. Volvió a soltar un gruñido más animal que el anterior… y me mordió.

Grite ante el inesperado dolor, pero luego se apaciguo. Sentí como bebía de mí, pero extrañamente no me molestaba.

Poco a poco fui entrando en la inconsciencia por la pérdida de sangre, pero antes de cerrar mis ojos para una larga siesta, creo que Alec me hablo.

—Eres tan exquisita Isabella, solo permíteme tomar un poco más y luego te transformare —prometió con voz ronca.

Y creo que le respondí que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana.

Después todo fue oscuridad.


	2. Cap1 Alec POV's

**Luna Escarlata**

…..

**Capitulo Uno**

_Misión_

…..

_**Alec POV's**_

Me encontraba yendo hacia a América, específicamente a un pueblo de Estados Unidos. Yo no soy de los que hacen trabajo de campo (excepto que se tenga que eliminar a muchos vampiros a la vez), pero le solicite a Aro que me dejara llevar a cabo esta misión. Estaba cansado de pasar todo el día en el castillo; esta vida eterna se estaba haciendo monótona. Aro debía estar notándolo, como poco a poco las ganas de dejar de formar parte de la guardia Volturi e irme a explorar el mundo iban aumentando, porque me autorizo a buscar a la humana.

Isabella Swan.

Aquella humana al parecer sabía el secreto de la existencia de mi especie. Se había enterado por esos vampiros que cazaban animales, algo ridículo en mi opinión. Alimentarnos de sangre humana es nuestra naturaleza; no hacerlo era, pues… _antinatural_.

…o.O.o…

Contemple esa pequeña casa. Entre, sin molestarme siquiera a golpear la puerta. Utilizando mi agilidad sobrenatural hice que mi irrupción no se escuchara.

Lo primero que capte al ingresar fue un delicioso y tentador aroma, dulce y embriagador. La ponzoña se formo en mi boca, pero la trague, no sin dificultad. Ladee un poco la cabeza y oí, atento, los sonidos de la casa. El zumbido del refrigerador, la televisión prendida a un volumen muy bajo y a alguien en la planta alta duchándose.

_La humana. Isabella._

Decidí sentarme en el sofá. La sala era pequeña, o lo era en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrado (las extensas habitaciones en mi "hogar" en Volterra), pero creo era acogedora.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, sentado inmóvil. No necesitaba respirar, parpadear o moverme. Siempre que me quedo sumido en mis pensamientos me desconecto del mundo, y parezco una estatua según Jane. Solo parpadee para salir de mi trance al escuchar unos pasos, aproximándose.

Me levante y la espere, tranquilo, pero fruncí el ceño al notar como, repentinamente, los latidos del corazón de la muchacha comenzaban a acelerarse. Me acerque a paso humano y hable:

—¿Isabella Swan?

Sorpresivamente la chica salió corriendo fuera de la casa. _"¿Qué demonios…?". _Camine despacio, siguiendo su esencia. Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa formándose en mi rostro, por varias razones. Primero porque era divertido que la humana intentara huir de mí. ¡Eso es algo imposible! ¡Soy un vampiro! Segundo porque, al parecer, se estaba insultando a sí misma. Y tercero, era emocionante perseguir a mi presa, estar _cazándola. _

Cuando ella se detuvo me adelante y quede a unos pasos de ella.

—¿Cansada? —indague, un poco divertido.

Aprecie como se sorprendía y tensaba ante mi comentario. Los humanos y su pobre sentido auditivo.

—Sí, un poco. No todos tenemos supervelocidad, y la suerte de no necesitar respirar. Tienes mucha ventaja.

_Mmm… Agresiva. Me agrada._

—Oh… pero si estoy respirando… tu aroma es tan _delicioso_ y _apetecible_ —para probarlo inhale y exhale sonoramente—. _Exquisita…_

—Te agradezco que encuentres tan delicioso mi aroma, pero ¿podría saber que haces aquí y quien eres? —al preguntarme se digno a verme por primera vez.

Deje que me contemplara todo lo que quisiera. Cuando me miro nuevamente pude ver desprecio.

—Soy parte de la guardia de los Volturi… —comencé, pero ella me interrumpió.

—¿Los que mandan entre los vampiros?

—Los que mantienen el control entre los de nuestra especie —corregí—. Y mi nombre es Alec.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí?

—Pues… nos han notificado que el clan Cullen ha contado el secreto a una humana. Y viendo que sabes perfectamente lo que somos no me cabe ninguna duda.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que lo sepa? No se lo contare a nadie —prometió.

Me acerque a ella, despacio, y a medida que me acercaba ella daba un paso atrás.

—No hay pruebas que confirmen eso. Por eso me mandaron para matarte –le comunique. Un momento después me di cuenta de que, quizás, había sido demasiado brusco al dar la noticia—. Ah… y lo siento —agregue fingiendo simpatía.

Antes de poder decir algo más olí algo dulce y apetitoso. _Sangre_. Isabella se había chocado contra el árbol y se había lastimado un poco las manos. Aunque no sangraba profusamente (solo eran unos rasguños) mi sed se incrementaba. ¿Por qué? La sangre de esta humana tenía algo distinto, especial. Me había alimentado antes de venir a verla y aún así mi hambre crecía y crecía.

No pude controlarme, a pesar de que vi en sus ojos chocolates el pánico se sentía. Mis ojos de seguro estaban oscurecidos y ella sabía lo que eso significaba. En un movimiento veloz sujete una de sus muñecas y lamí la pequeña herida. _Sublime_. Iba a lamerla otra vez, pero ella trato de liberarse. Era un intento inútil, pues era (por mucho) más fuerte que ella, pero fue suficiente para que captara mi atención, la cual hasta el momento estaba solo en su sangre. Al animal en mí no le gusto que su presa se resistiera, y no pude evitar soltar un gruñido y presionarla contra el árbol.

—No te resistas Isabella. Es inútil. Si no te opones te matare rápido e indoloramente ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Sufrir o no sufrir? —hable en voz baja, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

Mirandome con furia me contesto:

—Hasta hace unos días te hubiese dicho que me mataras, pero ahora peleare hasta que no pueda más.

Esas palabras lograron aplacar la voz de mi animal interno que gritaba "¡Mátala!", mi curiosidad pudo más.

—Interesante —murmure—. ¿Por qué querías morir antes? —pregunte e hizo una mueca.

—Por una estupidez.

—¿Cuál? ¿Cuál fue tu error?

—Confiar en los de tu especie —respondió con odio y repudio.

La mire directo a los ojos. Ella era como un gatito, débil y lindo, pero actuaba como una fiera, determinada y luchadora. Solté su muñeca y puse mis brazos, uno a cada lado de su cabeza, para evitar que intentara escapar.

—Me caes bien para ser una humana…

—¿Gracias? —formulo su agradecimiento como una pregunta, como si no estuviera segura si debía agradecerme o sentirse ofendida.

—… y por eso —continué, ignorándola, solo para hacerla rabiar— voy a hacer que no te duela cuando te asesine.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo? —inquirió sarcástica.

—Tengo un don, uno que te deja vulnerable pero que hace que no sientas nada.

Sonrió amargamente, como si yo hubiese dicho algo que le hizo gracia_. _Cerró sus ojos, mientras se apoyaba más en el tronco del árbol y suspiraba, resignándose a su muerte.

Contemple su rostro, sus facciones delicadas, el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar.

_Es bella_.

Negué con mi cabeza. Yo tenía una misión que cumplir: asesinar a Isabella. Una neblina blanca comenzó a salir de mis manos y rodeo a Isabella, pero algo extraño ocurrió. La neblina no la tocaba, la rodeaba, pero quedaba una finísima línea de distancia entre su cuerpo y la niebla. Nunca antes me había ocurrido algo como eso.

Envié más y más neblina, pero obtenía los mismo resultados.

—¿Qué pasa?

La suave voz de ella irrumpió mi concentración.

—¿No sientes nada? Algo raro, quiero decir —negó con la cabeza—. Tienes un don.

—Creo que sí —¿Qué?¿Ella ya lo sabía?—. Edward —dijo su nombre, escupiéndole fuera de su boca como algo desagradable. Alce una ceja ante eso, según tenía entendido ellos se amaban y eran pareja—, no podía leerme el pensamiento, era como la excepción a su don.

—Interesante… —si Isabella tenía un don que se manifestaba ya siendo humana, significaba que era poderoso su don y podría ser algo útil para la guardia. Mientras pensaba note que intento irse varias veces, pero lo ignore y solo aplaste cada vez más su cuerpo con el mío. Llego un momento en que nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados, separados solo por nuestras ropas. No pude evitar notar lo bien que se amoldaba mi cuerpo al suyo—. Bien, lo decidí: te voy a convertir —declare finalmente, decidido un poco por el pensamiento racional y otro poco la lujuria.

Ante mi declaración su boca se abrió y no emitió sonido alguno.

—¿Qué? —mascullo saliendo un poco de su estupor.

—Te voy a convertir. Al principio no te dolerá… después sentirás que te estás quemando viva. Mmm… pero primero quiero hacer algo.

Me apoye aún más en ella y después la bese. Primero roce sus labios, luego tire levemente de su labio inferior rosándolo con mis colmillos y causando que sangrara un par de gotas, que succione con gusto y ansias.

Entreabrió sus labios e introduje mi lengua en su boca. Mi deseo por ella y su sangre que aún degustaba me nublo. La bese de forma fiera, y cuando ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas y sujeto mi cabello la poca conciencia que me quedaba se fue al carajo. Gruñí, puse una mano en sus muslos y otra en su cuello, para profundizar más el beso.

Unos minutos después ella se alejo de mí; creo que necesitaba respirar. Deje de besarla de mala gana (maldita necesidad humana por el oxigeno), y descendí desde su boca hacia abajo, besando cada centímetro de piel. Escuche como el latido de su corazón se volvía más rápido y errático. Cuando llegue a la vena de su cuello la lamí, despacio, y la hice estremecer. Volví a soltar un gruñido y no me contuve, la mordí.

Isabella grito.

A medida que bebía, los acelerados latidos de su corazón se volvían más pausados. No. No quería matarla. No lo haría.

—Eres tan exquisita Isabella, solo permíteme tomar un poco más y luego te transformare —prometí, mi voz estaba ronca.

—Haz lo que quieras —me respondió desganada antes de desmayarse.

Deje de beber en ese instante. Isabella se desplomo sobre mí.

_Idiota, te excediste._

Hice una mueca ante el desliz en mi autocontrol. Tome a Isabella en brazos; era tan ligera como una pluma. ¿Qué haría? Analizándolo detenidamente no quería convertirla; me gustaba su calidez humana, su aroma y su sangre. Pero tampoco podía matarla.

_Llevarla a Volterra._

Allí Aro decidiría que hacer. Podría quedarme unos días para que Isabella se recuperara por la pérdida de sangre, y mientras disfrutaría de su compañía.


	3. Tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra

_**LUNA ESCARLATA**_

…..

**Capitulo Dos**

_Tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra_

…..

Durante unos momentos estuve desorientada, pero poco a poco ubique donde me hallaba. Mi habitación no había cambiado junto a mi cambio de actitud.

Estaba todo oscuro, no entraba luz por la ventana, lo que significaba que era de noche…

Escuche un movimiento proveniente de la mecedora que tenía e inmediatamente me gire en su dirección. Mala idea. Sentía adolorido el cuello.

Me queje en voz alta y lleve mi mano hacia la zona adolorida. De inmediato me llego su voz.

—Creo que te mordí demasiado fuerte.

Vi que Alec estaba sentado en la mecedora. Su actitud indiferente me dejo claro que no creía necesario disculparse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —indague. Mi voz sonaba un poco débil—. ¿Qué paso?

—Me alimente de ti, pero me detuve antes de matarte.

—¿Por qué no me convertiste? —las pruebas de que todavía era humana eran bastante obvias.

—Tu sangre es tan deliciosa. Me pareció un desperdicio. Preferí conservarte; no creo que al maestro le importe.

—¿Conservar? —repetí. Una furia creciente en mí—. ¿Acaso crees que puedes decidir qué hacer conmigo, como si fuera un objeto sin voluntad?

—Sí.

Su respuesta corta y concisa me dejo estupefacta. Me levante de mi cama para ir a buscar el bate de Charlie (que nunca usa) y golpear a Alec con eso. Pero me levante muy rápido. Vi que todo se movía y me tambalee hacia atrás.

Los resortes de mi cama rechinaron un poco por mi abrupta caída, y yo tuve que parpadear varias veces hasta poder ver con normalidad.

Cuando lo hice note que Alec seguía mirándome con aspecto aburrido. Eso solo aumento mi ira. Pero no intente levantarme nuevamente.

—Malditos vampiros —masculle mientras le daba la espalda y me tapaba con las mantas—. Siempre queriendo rebajar a los demás. Siempre decidiendo mi vida por mí.

—¿Cómo es eso de siempre? —pregunto Alec detrás de mí. Me sobresalte, y cuando lo mire lo hice con reproche.

—¿Y eso a ti que te importa? —espete volviéndole a dar la espalda.

Él no respondió pero sentí cuando se acostó en la cama, para luego rodearme la cintura con su brazo. Escuche que inhalo profundamente en mi cuello.

—Me gusta saber que le preocupa a mí comida —comento al final besando mi cuello.

—Y a me gustaría nunca haber conocido a los Cullen —susurre y cerré mis ojos.

…o.O.o…

El domingo me la pase durmiendo prácticamente todo el día, aprovechando que Charlie se fue a pescar. Estuve muy débil y cansada por la pérdida de sangre, pero todo un día en cama me ayudo a recuperarme. Eso y tomar mucha agua. Además de comer la comida que había sobrado durante la semana.

Extrañamente Alec seguía todos mis movimientos. No me hablaba ni amagaba a ayudarme en lo que hacía, pero me observaba con atención.

El lunes por la mañana me levante un poco más temprano e hice los deberes que tenía pendiente para ese día. Una vez que los termine me duche y cambie para irme al colegio. Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar hacia tiempo.

Cuando llegue al colegio en mi destartalado coche mire a mi alrededor esperando ver a Alec, pero con mi pobre vista de humana no capte nada. Por ahí estaba merodeando en los alrededores, o cazando. La verdad no me importaba.

El día pasó con normalidad. Jessica con su parloteo constante, Mike con su coqueto, Lauren hablando mal de la gente, Tayler hablando animadamente sobre un partido de… algo, y Ben, Ángela y yo comiendo y platicando con tranquilidad.

Al salir volví a ver el estacionamiento esperando ver al vampiro, pero no lo vi.

Llegue a mi casa y apenas entre y cerré la puerta alguien me giro y me aprisiona contra esta.

—¿Qué demonios? —alcance a exclamar justo antes de que unos filosos colmillos se me clavaran en mi cuello. Grite por el dolor, ya que aún no me había curado del todo, y trate de alejar al vampiro. Algo completamente inútil—. ¡Basta! —le grite con desesperación por el dolor que sufría, que iba en aumento.

Alec se alejo. Su boca llena de sangre, sus ojos color carmesí que brillaban intensamente y sus colmillos aún extendidos le deban el toque final para mostrarlo como el vampiro que era en todo su esplendor.

Me deslice lentamente hacia el suelo mientras me ponía una mano sobre la mordedura y trataba de respirar con normalidad.

—¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!

Se acuclillo frente a mí y me sujeto del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos. Me sentí intimidada, pequeña y débil, frente a la intensidad de su mirada.

—¿Todos los humanos te miran con tanto deseo como ese chico? —interrogo, gruñendo. Lo mire confundida.

—¿Qué chico?

—Ese humano de cabello rubio, que no paraba de seguirte a todos lados.

—¿Mike? Es solo mi amigo, y aunque él me pidiera que seamos algo más nunca aceptaría. No me gusta.

—Mejor así, soy muy posesivo con mis cosas.

—Yo no soy una cosa, soy una persona.

—Eres un humano, es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es —proteste indignada—. Alec, deja de tratarme así porque juro que un día me voy a vengar de ti.

Entonces ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado: Alec rio. Una risa divertida que transformo por completo su expresión, haciéndolo lucir incluso más hermoso. Su semblante amenazante se esfumo, sus ojos resplandecieron con humor y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Quisiera ver eso.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en mi rostro. —No lo veras. Vas a estar muerto para cuando puedas darte cuenta.

Alec me miro intensamente a los ojos, pero no me acobarde. Le mantuve la mirada, desafiante, y entonces el sonrió.

—Me gustas Isabella. Me gustas mucho —declaro, sorprendiéndome. Parpadee para salir del shock inicial que su declaración me había provocado.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustas —repitió, y después me beso. Un beso lento y sensual que luego se volvió más urgente, más apasionado. La posición en la que estábamos, él de cuclillas y yo sentada en el suelo, no era la más cómoda del mundo por lo que decidió tomarme por la cintura y levantarme del suelo. Tuve que rodear su cintura con mis piernas y su cuello con mis brazos.

De repente sentí una corriente de aire y al instante estaba sobre algo suave y cómodo. Me separe de Alec para recuperar el aliento y observe a mi alrededor. Estábamos en mi habitación, en mi cama.

Alec fue a mi cuello y lo lamio donde había rastros de sangre, de su brusca mordida anterior.

—No me muerdas —susurre con voz temblorosa—. Por favor.

—Esta vez seré suave —contesto él también en voz baja.

—No… Alec, por favor… me duele —suplique. Él me miro a los ojos por unos momentos y yo recé para que me hiciera caso.

—Bésame —ordeno repentinamente.

—¿Qué? —indague con confusión y sorpresa.

—Bésame Bella —repitió demandante. Me mantuve quieta, dejándole claro que yo no lo haría a menos que me lo pidiera. No iba a acatar una orden, por Dios. Yo no haría nada que no quisiera, que se me impusiera. Al final se rindió ante mi terquedad—. Bésame —pidió esta vez y no pude resistirme ante el tono de voz suplicante y anhelante. Lo bese de forma suave, con dulzura, y Alec nos giro para que yo quedare sobre él en esta ocasión.

Estuvimos así por un largo tiempo, besándonos y acariciándonos pero con tranquilidad. Por primera vez Alec me estaba tratando con ternura.

Después de un tiempo empecé a adormecerme y Alec me acuno en sus brazos hasta que me quede profundamente dormida.

…o.O.o…

Me desperté siendo abrazada, contra un pecho duro y frío pero extrañamente acogedor. Me acurruque más contra Alec, mi mejilla apoyada en donde debería palpitar su corazón, que no lo hacía de seguro desde hacía siglos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos allí, en la misma posición y sin hablar, pero no intente romper el silencio. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y mi respiración acompasada, aparentando dormir. Me gustaba estar entre los brazos de Alec, y no sabía que ocurrirá si se daba cuenta de que estaba despierta. ¿Volvería a dejarme de hablar, ignorándome hasta que volviera a alimentarse de mí o hasta que le diera otro ataque posesivo?¿Me besaría? No podía decirlo con exactitud. Yo quería disfrutar de ese cómodo silencio y fingir de que era mi novio quien estaba en mi cama y me abrazaba, él cual no me trataba como un mero objeto sino que me valoraba y no se creía superior…

—Se que estas despierta.

Suspire. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono soberbio. ¿No podría durar mi fantasía solo un poco más? "_No"_, me respondió una vocecita en mi cabeza, "_Eres Bella Swan, querida_".

Estúpida vocecita que sonaba como yo.

—Parece que te gusta abrazarme como si fueras un koala —comento. Oh. No me había dado cuenta que también rodeaba su cintura con mi pierna. Avergonzada, me aparte de él un poco, lo suficiente para verle el rostro. Su expresión era algo altanera y había un brillo divertido en sus ojos color borgoña. Mis mejillas empezaron a calentarse, y para evitarlo rememore algún hecho desagradable. _"Edward abandonándote en medio del bosque, sola y con el corazón destrozado"_. Ok, ese recuerdo hizo que la vergüenza desapareciera y mi corazón ¿doliera?. No, doler no. Fue más como si me advirtiera: _no te encariñes otra vez con un vampiro, no seas idiota_.

Me separe por completo de Alec, me senté y me frote los ojos, disgustada conmigo misma. Había olvidado que los vampiros solo se interesan por ellos mismos.

Mire al reloj en mi mesita de noche y maldije un poco al ver que eran las diez de la mañana. Ya era tarde, no tenía sentido ir al colegio. Al parecer la sangre que bebió de mí Alec ayer me dejo más débil de lo que imagine.

Me levante, tome una toalla y un conjunto de ropa de mi cómoda y me encamine hacia el baño para darme una ducha; pero antes de salir, con mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, mire sobre mi hombro a Alec, quien seguía tirado en mi cama.

—Si te has alimentado de mí… ¿Cómo es que la ponzoña que dejas al morderme no me cambie? —hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

—Fácil —dijo, imperturbable—. Siempre, al final, bebo la ponzoña que deje en tu organismo con un poco de tu sangre.

Tenía sentido. Edward hizo lo mismo después de que James me mordiera. Por impulso volví a preguntarle lo mismo que unos días atrás. —¿Por qué no me conviertes?

Alec frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué la insistencia en ese tema? No lo hare. Tu sangre es demasiado deliciosa.

Ahora fui yo la que frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú… —¿Cómo había dicho?— …maestro sabe que podría tener un don? Quizás le interese y…-

—No —su tono tajante me sorprendió—, no, Aro podría… —suspiro—. Vete. Cuando termines de darte una ducha te explicare algunas cosas.

Me fui, dejándolo solo, sin decir nada más. Quería escuchar lo que tenía para decirme, y entre menos tardara con mis necesidades humanas mejor.

…o.O.o…

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaba sentada al estilo indio en mi cama. Mi cabello atado en una coleta, llevando una camiseta blanca algo suelta y un pantalón negro de algodón. Estaba en mi casa y quería estar cómoda.

Alec, parado frente a mí , evaluándome con la mirada. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. Luego se sentó junto a mí y yo tuve que reacomodarme para poder verlo de frente.

—Pertenezco a la guardia Volturi, aquellos vampiros que se encargan de mantener el orden, proteger el secreto de la existencia de nuestra especie.

—Eso ya lo sé —le interrumpí—. Me lo dijiste tú.

—Calla y espera hasta que termine de hablar —ordeno. Obedecí, pero solo porque podía matarme en menos de un parpadeo. Diez segundos como máximo—. Hay tres líderes, maestros o amos, que son: Aro, Cayo y Marcus. La guardia cumple la función de protegerlos a ellos, rastrear a los vampiros que ponen en peligro la revelación de nuestro secreto a los humanos y, la mayoría de las veces, matarlos —no supe con exactitud el por qué de la aceleración de mi pulso; de mi miedo repentino—. A ti te íbamos a matar y hacerlo parecer un accidente —trague duro—. A los Cullen van a someterlos a un juicio.

—¿Por qué? —la pregunta broto de mi boca antes de poder detenerme. Ante la mirada de Alec sentí la necesidad de defenderme—. Digo, si me asesinan se resolvería el problema ¿no? No tendrían que hacerles nada a los Cullen. Fui la única a quien le dijeron la verdad.

—Le harán un juicio porque desde hace tiempo Aro espera que los Cullen cometan un desliz. Porque —dijo al notar que abría mi boca para indagar la razón— hay dos individuos que llaman su atención. Él desea que se unan a la guardia la vampira que puede ver el futuro y su pareja, el empático estratega.

—¿Alice y Jasper?

Asintió. —Sí. El error que el clan cometió al confesarte el secreto es la excusa perfecta para decidir si matarlos o no. Aro convencerá a los otros de hacerlo, pero ofrecerá a esa pareja la opción de unirse a sus filas. A cambio dejaran vivir al resto del clan.

Me tomo unos momentos procesar lo que acababa de oír. _"Aro. Cullen. Juicio. Alice y Jasper. Matarlos. Opción. Vivir". _

—¿Y Edward? —yo misma me sorprendí ante mi pregunta—. Edward tiene el don de leer la mente de los demás ¿A Aro no le interesa?

—No. Su don es muy parecido al de Aro, en cierta forma, solo que él se entera lo que pasa en el presente, en ese instante, y sin requerir del tacto. En cambio, Aro puede saber el pasado de una persona pero al tocarla.

Un silencio profundo se instalo en el dormitorio.

—Yo no te he transformado —la voz de Alec me saco de mis pensamientos— debido a que después tendría que llevarte con Aro y los demás. Si llegas a tener un don que le sea útil a ellos te van a obligar a unirte a la guardia, quieras o no. No voy a permitir eso.

Sentí algo cálido en mi pecho al escuchar eso. Enterarme de que le importo a Alec, que quiere protegerme, me provoca un poco de alegría aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Por eso mismo —continuo—, debo irme de aquí pronto.

—¿Qué? —solté en un jadeo.

—Si me quedo mucho tiempo por aquí comenzaran a sospechar que ocurre algo. O si regreso allá y Aro ve mis recuerdos, se enterara de que posiblemente tienes un don e irá a por ti. Además, desde hace un tiempo he tenido la idea de abandonar la guardia, pero soy una herramienta importante y Aro no me dejara ir fácilmente. Me ha dejado venir a… asesinarte —dijo la palabra con desagrado, lo que aumento mi alegría— y venir desde Italia para tratar de crear la apariencia de libertad. Sé que no soy libre allí, por eso me iré. Me esconderé, y si mandan a Dimitri (tiene el don para rastrear) tras de mí lo matare. Supongo que así me dejaran en paz. Lo único que lamentare es dejar atrás a Jane, mi hermana; pero a ella le gusta formar parte de la guardia..

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar del tema, como si fuera un pacto tácito, y nos sumimos en una especie de rutina: yo, haciendo mi vida cotidiana (colegio, trabajo en Newton´s, cocinar para Charlie, etc.), y Alec, siguiéndome a todos lados pero manteniéndose oculto de los demás, alimentándose de mí sin excederse o ser demasiado brusco con sus mordidas y abrazándome al dormir.

Pero lo más extraño de todo no era vivir con un vampiro como si fuera normal, sino las sesiones de besos y caricias que cada vez se volvían más intensas, que cada vez dejaba que fueran un poco más lejos. Aunque un punto a favor de Alec (además de ser muy bueno besando) es detenerse cuando se lo pedía.

Quizás, solo quizás, él…

_Estas cometiendo el mismo error otra vez, Bella_, me interrumpía siempre mi cerebro para no terminar ese pensamiento, _Estas idealizándolo; y además divides tu vida en dos: la humana, con familia y amigos, y la sobrenatural, con un vampiro que ni una sola vez ha demostrado sentir algo más que atracción física por ti. _

_¡Ya lo sé!_, gritaba internamente, _¡Ya lo sé!_ Pero no podía hacer nada. Si Alec no quería dejarme en paz por voluntad propia no podía hacer nada. Si le decía que se largara y él se ponía agresivo, hiriéndome o matándome… Yo no podía despedazarlo y quemarlo, o defenderme ante un ataque. No era ni fuerte, ni rápida… ni coordinada.

Y no quería que se marchara; aunque él parecía que no tenía problema en irse, porque unas semanas después se _fue_. ¡POOF! Desapareció sin decir adiós o dar explicaciones.

¿Quién diría que soy tan crédula como para imaginar que Alec podría ser diferente? ¿Para tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra?

_En esta ocasión_, me dije infundiéndome ánimo, _No estás enamorada del maldito vampiro._

No estaba muy convencida de ello, pues sentía que si no estaba ya enamorada había estado encamino a enamorarme de él.

Por lo menos esta vez no me permitiría caer otra vez en la depresión.

Eso es algo… _¿verdad?_

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_¡Hola! Acá les traigo otra capitulo. Intente publicar antes pero tuve un problema con el capítulo: lo escribí de dos formas distintas, pero al final opte por esta versión. Espero que les haya gustado ^^ ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Me hizo feliz que la historia tuviera tanta aceptación para haber sido el 1 capitulo. _

_De regalo de navidad -atrasado- también publico un Alec POV's del primer capítulo. Y siendo sincera también lo escribí porque el Alec de mi cabeza quería salir xD_

_Besos y feliz navidad atrasada!__ El domingo o lunes a mas tardar publico _:3


	4. Fuego

Antes me había olvidado de poner el _Disclaimer_ así que acá esta…

_**Twilight no me pertenece, yo solo uso sus personajes en mis historias.**_

_Nota:_Hay dos párrafos en este capítulo que extraje de Amanecer, lo aclaro para no robar crédito de eso a la autora, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**LUNA ESCARLATA**

* * *

**Capitulo Tres**

_Fuego_

* * *

…o.O.o...

Estaba sumida en una oscuridad aplastante, una que no me permitía ver ni oír ni sentir… ni recordar. La desesperación crecía en mí a cada minuto, o lo que supongo que era un minuto. Estaba completamente desorientada en esa oscuridad.

Intente recordar cosas sobre mí, pero no lo lograba. Aunque algo en mi interior me decía que era importante recordar; recordar y despertarme. Había dejado algo pendiente y era de suma importancia. Alguien me necesitaba, alguien a quien yo quería y apreciaba. ¿Pero quién? Yo ni siquiera podía acordarme de mi nombre.

De repente cada célula de mi cuerpo (que hasta ese momento no había podido sentir) cobro vida propia. Un calor abrasador me inundo.

_Calor, calor, hacia muchísimo calor._

Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, que estaba en llamas y que explotaría de un segundo a otro.

_Fuego. _

Sentí el pulso latir detrás del fuego que arreciaba ahora en mi pecho y comprendí que había encontrado mi corazón de nuevo, justo cuando hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Deseaba alzar los brazos y desgarrarme el pecho hasta abrirlo para poder arrancarme el corazón, cualquier cosa con tal de desprenderme de esta tortura, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mis mandatos.

El fuego despidió más calor y quise gritar, suplicar a alguien que me matara antes de vivir un segundo más con aquel dolor.

_Quema. Quema. Quema._

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve así. Solo que poco a poco empecé a recuperar mis sentidos y la conciencia de mi entorno. Estaba sobre algo suave y frío, un viento helado golpeaba contra mí. Era algo refrescante contra el fuego que recorría mi cuerpo, aunque no lo aplacaba.

Además de eso no pude captar nada más. Ningún sonido, ni olor. Nada. Era como si estuviera sola. ¿Entonces por más que suplicara nadie podría acabar con la agonía que sentía?

Súbitamente el ardor ceso y el frío lo reemplazo. El alivio me inundo…, pero solo unos momentos. Ahora hielo corría por mis venas y me estaba congelando.

_Frío. Frío. Frío._

Justo cuando creía que me moriría por congelamiento el fuego reapareció y comenzó una lucha contra el hielo, provocándome un martirio. Era como si por mis venas en vez de sangre fluyeran ríos de lava, y cada pocos instantes filosos cuchillos de hielo me cortaran por distintas partes: piernas, brazos, manos, pecho, cabeza.

_Fuego Helado._

Finalmente mis cuerdas vocales funcionaron. Grite, grite con todas mis fuerzas. Mi garganta se estaba desgarrando por gritar tan fuerte, y además la sentí reseca. Pero no quería tomar agua, ansiaba otra cosa para calmar mi sed. Ansiaba _beber_ otra cosa.

Alguien o algo me tomo por los hombros (creo) y me empujo hacia abajo. "_¿Hacia abajo? ¿En qué posición estaba?"_

—Cálmate —me ordeno una voz—. Ya casi acaba; resiste un poco más.

Me forcé a mantenerme quieta y callada, esperando paciente a que aquello terminara. Quizás el dueño de la voz me dijo eso porque acabaría conmigo por piedad, o mi cuerpo no resistiría más y me iba a morir pronto. Como fuere, parece que mis plegarías de que esta tortura acabara fueron escuchadas.

El fuego se encogió, concentrándose en aquel órgano vital para el ser humano, con una oleada final insoportable. Esa llamarada fue contestada por un profundo golpe sordo, que sonó como a hueco. Mi corazón tartamudeó un par de veces y después latió sólo una vez más.

Durante un momento, lo único que pude comprender fue la ausencia de dolor.

_Y entonces abrí los ojos._

Estaba recostada sobre nieve, la cual se sentía como terciopelo bajo mi piel.

Al ver hacia el cielo quede fascinada. Un hermoso eclipse lunar se producía frente a mí. Me quede contemplando ese fenómeno, absorta en mis pensamientos, pues cientos de recuerdos inundaron mi mente.

—Isabella.

La pronunciación de mi nombre capto mi atención. Me puse de pie de un salto y me coloque en posición defensiva. Recién allí me di cuenta de mi agilidad y coordinación. _"¿Qué demonios…?"_

Mi ceño, ya fruncido por el desconcierto, se frunció aún más por la confusión, pues no reconocía al hombre frente a mí.

—¿Alec? —indague con duda, para después parpadear al escuchar mi voz. Era distinta, más musical y atrayente, incluso a mis oídos—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué me paso?

Él se me quedo mirando con la cabeza levemente ladeada y sin parpadear. Era como si estuviera apreciando algo que lo mantenía encandilado. _"¿Yo?"_

—¿Alec?

De un segundo a otro él estaba frente a mí. Me hubiese sobresaltado antes, pero ahora su velocidad sobrenatural era una velocidad normal para mí; y eso me confirmo lo que ya sospechaba pero no quería aceptar.

—¿Por qué me convertiste? —murmure, resignada ante la evidencia.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas? —hablo en un suave susurro, y aún así su voz me maravillo. Ahora con mis sentidos de la audición, visión y olfato mejorados podía apreciar la verdadera belleza de Alec. Sus agraciadas facciones, su aroma picante, su voz algo ronca, sus ojos oscurecidos, sus labios… me hacían querer… _"¡Concéntrate Bella!"_ ¡Diablos! Era tan fácil distraerme con tantas sensaciones embargándome. Al notar que Alec aguardaba una respuesta reaccione. Parpadee e hice memoria para recordar nuestra conversación.

—No. No puedo acordarme de lo que ocurrió ¿ayer? —titubee en la última palabra. No sabía qué día era o donde estábamos.

—En realidad fue hace tres días.

Abrí mi boca, pero antes de decir algo un dolor agudo me detuvo. _"Punzada. Punzada. Punzada"._

—¿Es normal qué me duela la cabeza? —indague, masajeándome la frente.

—¿Dolor de cabeza? —repitió perplejo. No sé si esa reacción fue debido al cambio abrupto de tema o porque le sorprendió la pregunta—. Nunca escuche sobre un neófito, o cualquier vampiro, que tenga dolor de cabeza o muscular, o otra de esas cosas de los humanos. Un vampiro solo siente dolor cuando se le arranca sus extremidades o cuando es víctima de algún don, como el de Jane por ejemplo.

"_Oh genial"_, pensé con ironía, "_Al parecer hasta como vampira soy rara". _

—Lo siento, Bella.

Mire a Alec con sorpresa e incredulidad. ¿_Él_ se disculpó? ¿Era en verdad Alec? El arrogante Alec que yo conocía nunca hubiese hecho eso. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por irme —su tono de voz era aparentemente normal, pero detecte cierto disgusto e impotencia—, y también por no llegar a tiempo.

¿A tiempo para qué? Sus palabras estaban aumentando mi confusión y dolor de cabeza.

Y entonces tuve una punzada extremadamente dolorosa.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Otra vez tuve ese extraño sueño (que empezó desde la partida de Alec hace cinco días) en el que estaba rodeada de fuego, pero éste no me quemaba. Estaba así por un rato, solo parada allí y observando, hasta que divisaba a alguien entre el fuego y yo gritaba algo y corría para tratar de llegar hasta esa persona.

Siempre me despertaba cuando llegaba hasta ella y estaba por verle el rostro.

Suspire, hastiada, y me levante de la cama. Me aliste y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras e irme al colegio, cuando un cosquilleo en mi nuca y un miedo repentino y sin motivo aparente me señalaron de que algo peligroso estaba cerca de mí.

Me quede inmóvil en medio de mi habitación, sin respirar, atenta a cualquier sonido.

—¿Esperas algo?

Pegue un brinco y volteé, viendo a un muchacho acostado en mi cama, con los brazos debajo de su cabeza. No lo conocía. Tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos… rojos.

Un vampiro.

¿Esto era una broma? ¿Acaso Dios o quien sea no comprendía la frase "Quiero vivir una vida normal y olvidarme de que existen los vampiros"?

—Así tu eres la humana—hablo con voz desdeñosa—. No eres la gran cosa, aunque admito que tu aroma es muy atrayente.

"_Me va a matar"_, me dije al percatarme de la condescendencia con la que me trataba.

Y pensar que todos mis problemas empezaron cuando tuve mi primer novio, o una especie de novio. Intento ser una chica normal, guiarme por mis hormonas, y ¿qué consigo? Que intenten matarme. "_¡Bravo!"_

—Sería tan fácil asesinarte, no podría disfrutarlo —comento con un suspiro, casi con tristeza al ver que su juguete (o sea yo) no duraría mucho porque era… bueno… _humana_—, y hay tantas formas.

Sin meditar en lo que hacía salí corriendo del cuarto hacia las escaleras. Mala idea. Una brisa de aire me alboroto un poco el cabello, pero no me di cuenta de lo que significaba. Al llegar a mi única ruta de escape tuve que frenar de golpe mi huida, ya que Dimitri sonreía al pie de las escaleras. Para mi mala suerte (más de la que ya tenía) tropecé y caí por las escaleras.

Gimiendo a causa del dolor abrí mis ojos, y luego desee no haberlo hecho: Dimitri estaba acuchillado junto a mí, la burla y prepotencia en su expresión me dieron ganas de golpearlo

—No, no, no —regaño, como si fuera una cría. Aunque en edad vampiro si lo era, después de todo el seguro que tenía más de cien años mientras que yo apenas tenía dieciocho—. ¿Por qué intentas huir? —pregunto mientras presionaba su pie contra mi brazo, que había quedado extendido después de la caída. Intente sacarlo, pero el aplico más presión… y me lo rompió.

Grite; algunas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, y pareció que mi reacción lo complacía y divertía a partes iguales.

—Oh, pobre cosita. Tan débil —dijo "_débil" _y me rompió la pierna derecha, recibiendo como premio otro grito mío—. Tan humana —esta vez uso su mano para romper mi pierna izquierda. Ahora mis respiración era entrecortada y mi llanto sonoro—. Tan… comestible —no tuve tiempo de procesar lo dicho. Me mordió en el cuello con fuerza para alejarse un instante después.

Primero no entendí porque no se alimento de mí, solo pude concentrarme en el dolor de mis múltiples fracturas… hasta que comencé a sentir un ardor en la mordedura que se incremento y volvió insoportable. Grite y me retorcí, olvidándome de todo.

Dimitri río y aplaudió.

—Eres muy divertida, y sabes bien. Creo que por tu sabor seré piadoso contigo y te matare alimentándome de ti. ¿Quie-…?

Se interrumpió, y aún en mi agonía escuche un "¡¿Bella?!". Reconocí la voz: Charlie.

¡No! ¿Qué hacía en la casa? ¡Tenía que estar trabajando!

Intente decirle que se fuera, pero no pude formular palabra alguna. Mi visión empezó a hacerse borrosa. Vi que la sonrisa de Dimitri se ampliaba antes de perder el conocimiento, o mejor dicho sumergirme completamente en mi calvario.

_**FIN del FLASHBACK**_

Jadee.

Sin detenerme en analizar cómo es que estaba con Alec en la actualidad cuando, al "desmayarme", estaba siendo torturada en mi casa, o recordar que no tenía idea de mi ubicación, salí corriendo siguiendo mi instinto.

Pero Alec se interpuso en mí camino.

La ira, el miedo y el pánico que sentía hizo que lo viera como una amenaza. Instintivamente me puse a la defensiva, tensándome y gruñéndole. Él expuso sus palmas y una actitud relajada, demostrándome que no quería atacarme.

—Tranquilízate Bella —pidió amable, y como si me leyera el pensamiento agrego—: Ni siquiera sabes cómo llegar.

—Entonces dímelo —sisee—. Llévame a mi casa ¡Ahora! —demande.

Alec asintió, dio media vuelta y se echó a correr. Yo le seguí de cerca, dejando solo un escaso metro de distancia entre nosotros.

Corrimos en línea recta y pasamos junto a la ex casa de los Cullen, pero no le preste atención a la vacía mansión. Mi mente estaba enfocada en solo una cosa: llegar a mi hogar. Pero al llegar desee no haber ido.

Mi casa… mi casa estaba…

—¿Q-qué paso? —masculle, temblando por la mezcla de shock y una creciente alarma.

—Se incendió.

"_Charlie",_ fue lo primero que vino a mi mente. _"Charlie. Charlie. Charlie". _

—¿Dónde está mi papá? —Alec trabo su mirada con la mía, pero no dijo nada—. ¡¿Dónde está?!

Apretó sus labios, como si no quisiera decirlo. Dudo un momento antes de comunicarme la terrible verdad en un suave susurro que a duras penas oí:

—Murió.

Una parte de mí también murió al escuchar esa única palabra. Caí de rodillas al suelo. Cientos de imágenes de mi infancia invadieron sin permiso mi cabeza: yo, llorando ya que me había caído y lastimado, corriendo hacia Charlie, quien se agacho para estar a mi estatura y mirarme directo a los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarme con palabras suaves y tiernas caricias en la cabeza; Charlie intentando enseñarme pescar, aguantando con su paciencia infinita mi falta de coordinación; Charlie regalándome ese libro que yo tanto deseaba aunque no le hubiera dicho ni una palabra sobre ello y solo lo supiera por la mirada que le había dado…

Ese hombre del que había heredado mi cabello, mis ojos y mi carácter. Él que mejor comprendía cuando necesitaba estar sola, que respetaba mis silencios y que estaba siempre allí para mí cuando lo necesitaba. Él que me protegía y reconfortaba a su manera. El hombre que seguía viéndome como "su niña".

Charlie Swan, honrado policía que había inculcado a su única hija el respeto por la ley, criado para que tuviera principios y valores, y para que luchara por lo que quería…

Y aun cuando no sabía nada sobre mi vida paralela —en la que existían los vampiros—, aun así él había fallecido porque yo estaba involucrada con esas criaturas sobrenaturales.

—¿Fue por culpa de ese vampiro? —mi voz salió fría y tranquila. Creo que Alec no esperaba que dijera algo, ya que se sobresaltó de forma visible, pero contesto con rapidez.

—Si… Ese vampiro es Dimitri, el rastreador de la guardia.

"_Dimitri"._ Ese nombre quedo grabado a fuego en mi mente.

Mis ojos, que ardían debidos a las lágrimas que nunca podría derramar, se dirigieron hacia el cielo.

El eclipse de luna estaba en su última fase, y la luna había adoptado un color rojizo, como si estuviera teñida de sangre… como si ella tuviera ansias de sangre, de venganza…

Es extraño que con esa reflexión mi cerebro me hiciera recordar algo que había leído una vez, sobre la luna roja conocida como luna de Sentencia, que decía que lo que ocurre durante esa luna es de carácter definitivo, para bien o para mal, y que también se relacionaba con el principio y fin.

Y quien sea que haya escrito eso tenía razón.

Este día me había despertado en esta nueva vida eterna; había finalizado mi vida como una simple mortal e iniciado mi vida como inmortal.

Y, para bien o para mal, había decido vengarme del vampiro responsable de la muerte de mi padre.

Dimitri.

_**Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

**N/A:** Alec y Bella habían estado en un bosque, cerca de la frontera entre Estados Unidos y Canadá.

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a: _**Guest, conejo azul, ZethB, mia, BonnieTargeryen, Laidy Polairix Edelstein, Jake de Volturi, .3, lilia, jakie volturi, AlexaCullenHale16, mica y Daaii.**_

Tratare de actualizar en esta semana, aprovechando mi inspiración ha vuelto a mí con ganas (aunque por la noche xD), para no hacerlas esperar.

Besos y cuidense!

_**V.P**_


	5. Adaptación y sorpresas

_Twilight no me pertenece, yo solo uso sus personajes en mis historias._

* * *

_**LUNA ESCARLATA**_

…..

**Capitulo Cuatro**

_Adaptación y sorpresas_

…..

—_Isabella._

Escuche que me llamaban desde algún lugar lejano, muy lejano. Era como un eco. Pero yo estaba sumida en un extraño trance, como en un sueño donde me sentí flotar en medio de la nada; y la tentación de permanecer así, sin sentir ni preocuparme de nada, era muy grande.

Hasta que oí esa voz llamando de nuevo —esta vez por mi sobrenombre—con aprensión, y tuve la urgencia de tranquilizar al dueño, a esa persona preocupada por mí.

—_Bella… Bella, reacciona._

Y entonces sentía algo cálido tocar mis labios._"Me han besado"_. Fue solo un roce, pero fue suficiente para traerme de vuelta a la realidad.

Parpadee, confundida. Alec estaba frente a mí, y creo que desde hace un rato largo que trataba de captar mi atención. Al advertir que por fin reaccionaba, su cuerpo —que estaba evidentemente tenso— se relajo, y antes de que yo intentara algo él hablo:

—Al fin. Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? —inquirí. Mi mente, que trabajaba mucho más rápido que cuando era humana, analizo todo lo que había ocurrido y concluyo que quedaban muchos cabos sueltos sin resolver. ¿Por qué se fue sin decir nada? ¿Cómo fue que me salvo? ¿Dónde estaba Dimitri?—. Yo no voy a ningún lado, y mucho menos contigo.

—Te explicare todo, desde el principio —prometió, como si pudiera leerme la mente. ¿Acaso era tan transparente?—, pero primero tienes que alimentarte.

Hasta que él no me lo menciono yo no me di cuenta de que mi garganta se sentía reseca y que ardía al tragar; además, mi cuerpo ansiaba y necesitaba algo. Y me puse un poco nerviosa al saber que era ese algo.

Pero primero estaba Charlie, así que encerré dentro de mí al vampiro sediento y me rehusé a irme de allí si Alec no me contaba lo que sucedió. Él frunció el ceño ante mi negativa.

—¿Acaso no sientes todos los diferentes aromas en el aire? ¿No te dan ganas de ir a la casa más cercana y atacar a los humanos que haya allí?

—No, he dejado de respirar así que no soy un peligro —realizar esa acción era útil, aunque incomodo—. Ahora cuéntame que ocurrió —demande, y ante mi insistencia se dio por vencido con un exasperado suspiro.

Se puso de pie y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar (ya que al parecer en algún momento me había dejado caer de rodillas al suelo). La ignore y me levante sin su ayuda. Hasta que no me explicara lo que ocurrió yo no sería amigable con él.

Alec se limito a elevar un poco su ceja, luego sacudió su cabeza y se puso serio.

—Me fui porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo aquí —comenzó—. Aro ya debía sospechar que algo sucedía. Supuse que Demetri ya estaba en camino y creí que si me iba estarías más segura porque seguiría mi rastro —hizo una mueca—. No me imagine que el vendría a tu casa, ignorándome completamente, para ver si había cumplido con la misión que me asignaron y, si ese no era el caso, ejecutarte el mismo.

_Me fui en dirección a Alaska, pero en el camino pude sentir un rastro, aunque leve, de Demetri. Él había pasado por allí, y era obvio que no rastrándome, sino yendo hacia donde tú estabas _—me miro directo a los ojos—_. Intente llegar a tiempo, pero él ya tenía cierta ventaja._

—¿Por qué no usaste tu don y lo mataste? —interrumpí—. ¿Por qué me sacaste a mí de allí y a mi padre lo dejaste?

—Tú te estabas convirtiendo y no podía hacer que dejaras de agonizar porque mi don no surte efecto en ti —explico, su voz sonó casi como si estuviera dolido por el tono cortante de _mi_ voz, pero su expresión era imperturbable y sus ojos tampoco mostraban ninguna emoción—. Demetri se me echo encima apenas me vio. Además tu padre estaba muerto cuando llegue. Demetri te dejo agonizando a un lado y había atacado a tu padre en el cuello, lo dejo que muriera desangrado. Utilice mi don, te tome y me fui de allí.

_No lo mate porque sabía que tú misma ibas a querer matarlo. _

No dije nada, pues tenía razón. Solo me limité a formular una pregunta que venía rondando mi cabeza desde antes de que Demetri apareciera y mi vida diera un giro de 180 grados:

—¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? ¿Sin siquiera despedirte?

Suspiro y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. —Creí que haría las cosas más fáciles.

"_¿Para quién? ¿Para ti?"._ Esas y muchas otras palabras estaban en la punta de mi lengua, pero me abstuve de pronunciarlas en voz alta.

—Creí que si me odiabas fingirías que nunca me conociste —prosiguió al notar mi mutismo—, como lo hiciste con ese vampiro que solo caza animales.

Me tense ante la mención de Edward.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué intentabas hacer que te odie? Lo que paso entre Edward y yo es distinto a lo que había entre nosotros.

—¿Distinto? ¿En qué sentido?

Me removí, de repente inquieta.

—Parece que todos los vampiros tienen la manía de dejarme sin previo aviso —comente, ignorando a propósito sus preguntas. Intente cambiar de tema—. Por lo menos tú no me dejaste en medio del bosque.

—¿Él te dejo sola en el bosque? —interrogo con un indicio de ira.

—Oh, sí —respondí como si no fuera la gran cosa. Al menos no lo era para mí—. Luego yo anduve corriendo como una estúpida —una mueca se forma en mi rostro ante mi propia histérica idiotez—, me perdí, me desmaye y me encontraron cuando ya era de noche.

Los ojos de Alec parecieron llamear con cólera, oscureciéndose más y más. Tenía que hallar la forma de tranquilizarlo…

—Olvídate de eso, mejor vámonos a cazar —propuse. Él solo dio un brusco asentamiento de cabeza, me agarro la mano e insto a que corriera junto a él.

…o.O.o…

Mi primera alimentación fue fácil; Alec me ayudo con su don.

Anduvimos por el bosque hasta lograr dar con un par de excursionistas; se me hizo agua la boca cuando sus aromas llegaron hasta mí. El olor a sangre humana.

Pero algo me distrajo.

Podía ver que algo blanco saliendo desde las manos de Alec, una especie de neblina. En un comienzo creí que fue mi imaginación, pues con la nieve no se distinguía demasiado bien, pero luego observe como la neblina envolvía por completo a los dos excursionistas, y como estos se quedaban totalmente quietos, inmóviles.

—Bien, ya puedes alimentarte con tranquilidad. Uno es para mí y el otro para ti —yo no me moví y él me miro extrañado—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Ese es tu don? ¿Esa neblina?

—¿Puedes verla? —pregunto y asentí. Él frunció el ceño y entonces más neblina apareció y fue hacia mí, rodeándome, acariciándome.

—¿Qué haces? —demande saber, incomoda ante la perspectiva de poder quedar en el mismo estado que los excursionistas, sin sentir nada—. ¡Aléjala de mí! ¡Hablo en serio Alec! ¡ALEC! —grite cuando hubo demasiado de ese humo blanco que me impedía ver a mi alrededor. Fue entonces que algo hizo _click_ en mi interior, cuando la mezcla de enojo y pánico supero mis límites de tolerancia.

Vi como delgada capa se expandía a mi alrededor, cada vez más lejos de mi cuerpo, y como hacía que la neblina retrocediera. La capa paro de crecer cuando alcanzo un metro de diámetro, aproximadamente.

Sintiéndome ya más segura suspire con alivio. Camine hacia donde había visto por última vez al idiota de Alec, ya que no le había oído moverse, y ¡oh! estaba con una media sonrisa y analizándome con la mirada.

Ver esa sonrisita me altero más de lo que ya estaba y, al quedar frente a frente, le pegue una cachetada. Creo que lo deje en estado de _shock_.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le reclame, colérica, mis manos en mi cadera.

—¿Te has atrevido a golpearme? —repuso él en cambio, aún incrédulo.

Rodee mis ojos. —Solo fue una bofetadita.

—¿Bofetadita? —repitió iracundo, su ceño fuertemente fruncido—. Por si no lo recuerdas ahora si puedes hacerme daño físico con facilidad.

Mis labios formaron una perfecta O. Puse mis brazos detrás de mi espalda y di un paso atrás, mi cabeza gacha en actitud arrepentida.

—Lo siento —dije, en voz baja y aterciopelada—, es solo que mis emociones son muy… _intensas_, me cuesta controlarme —me excuse, mordiéndome el labio; y ese gesto pareció distraerlo.

Un instante después, mascullando cosas por lo bajo que me sonaron como "pequeña manipuladora" y "maldita seas", Alec retiro toda la neblina. Yo le obsequie una sonrisa en agradecimiento, algo picara al saber que un simple gesto (como maltratar mi pobre labio) lograba perturbar a Alec. Era práctico estar al corriente de cómo persuadirle para hacer lo que yo deseara.

Mi sonrisa se esfumo al ver dos montículos tirados en el suelo, no muy lejos de nosotros.

—Este… Alec —le llame, señalando a los humanos—. ¿Qué les pasa? Ya no hay más de ese vaho. ¿No deberían estar conscientes?

—Los humanos son más débiles que nuestra especie. Si yo utilizo mi don en un vampiro, éste puede recuperarse casi de inmediato y huir, o tratar de huir. En cambio los humanos se desmayan, aunque no se por cuánto tiempo porque siempre los mato.

Mi ceja se elevo un poco al oírle hablar de matar a alguien con tanta frialdad, pero él cambio de tema. Me dijo que me alimentara, así que me acerque hasta los humanos. Al oler sus aromas y escuchar sus pulsos la ponzoña se forma en mi boca.

—¿Debo matarlos? —interrogue con los dientes apretados, haciendo un esfuerzo para no saltar sobre esos indefensos y desafortunados excursionistas.

En vez de responderme Alec se acerco y me observo detenidamente. ¿Acaso tenía una manía por verme de ese modo?

—Nunca había visto a un neófito tan controlado —declaro—. Usualmente, apenas captan el aroma de la sangre, se lanzan sobre la comida. Bueno —se encogió de hombros y admitió—: no es como si los contuviéramos. Mientras no se expongan frente a los humanos no nos interesa mucho lo que hagan.

—¿Debo matarlos? —reitere mi cuestión. No me importaba su explicación sobre la actitud de los neófitos. Lo único que me interesaba ahora era desgarrar las gargantas de esas cosas en el piso y beber hasta calmar el ardor que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo.

—Solo uno, yo también necesito alimentarme.

Con la primera parte de la oración me acuclille al lado de uno de los humanos y clave mis colmillos en su cuello, sin pensar, justo en aquella vena más gruesa. La sangre, liquida y caliente, se deslizo por mi garganta. _"Sublime"_.

Pero entonces escuche un suave quejido que me saco de mi trance.

El humano estaba reaccionando; el humano junto a mí del cual Alec no se estaba alimentando.

Solté a la persona de la que estaba bebiendo como si quemara, percatándome de que la estaba matando. _"Asesine a alguien". _Aleje el pensamiento diciéndome que esto era lo natural —después de todo la sangre humana era mi sustento—, pero que de ahora en adelante procuraría solo alimentarme de asesinos o algo por el estilo, para alivianar mi cargo de conciencia. _"Maldita conciencia". _

Pase mi lengua por mis labios, lamiendo los restos de sangre. La sangre, que antes la olía y me descomponía por su olor metálico, ahora me sabía deliciosa y sumamente apetecible. _"Las ironías de la vida"_. Sacudí mi cabeza y me enfoque en Alec.

—¿Por qué te quedas ahí mirando? —le espete.

—No lo sé, es un poco excitante verte alimentarte —comento.

Me quede esperando por un sonrojo, que luego me di cuenta, jamás vendría. Carraspeé y me puse de pie.

—Pues apura y hazlo —ordene, señalando al excursionista aún vivo—. Yo ya acabe.

Con un encogimiento de hombros él hizo lo que le dije y a mi pesar tuve que admitirme a mi misma que Alec tenía razón; verlo alimentarse era algo excitante, aunque no sé muy bien _porque_. Debía ser cosa de vampiros. También era raro verle con su boca en el cuello de un hombre. _"Oh, bueno, son solo detalles" _Además tenía el presentimiento de que no me gustaría verlo alimentarse de una mujer.

Cuando termino tome su mano y lo arrastre para que caminara conmigo.

—¿Y a donde vamos? —indago ante mi repentina acción.

—Han pasado tres días desde que mi padre falleció ¿verdad? —murmure y él asintió, sin hacer comentarios—. Pues entonces vamos al cementerio, quiero ver si ya hicieron el velatorio. Y si no lo hicieron nos quedaremos allí hasta que lo hagan. Quiero despedirme de Charlie.

…o.O.o…

Observe desde lejos como las personas del pueblo se despedían de mi padre y de mí. Era extraño ver un ataúd en el que se suponía estaba uno, y también la lapida que tenía tu nombre.

—¿Podemos quedarnos hasta que todos se vayan? —pedí—. Quiero ver la tumba de Charlie.

Alec estaba apoyado en el árbol junto a mí, con los brazos cruzados, y solo asintió ante mi pregunta. Le agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa y volví mi mirada hacia el cementerio al captar que un apestoso aroma aproximándose hacia donde estábamos.

Un muchacho alto y robusto se acercaba con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y la nariz arrugada. Yo imite su gesto de desagrado ya que ese olor provenía de él. Mire a Alec para decirle sobre el chico, pero él puso un dedo sobre sus labios diciéndome que me mantuviera callada, y con un gesto de cabeza me indico que me subiera al árbol. Hice lo que me dijo y escale el árbol con rapidez.

El maloliente joven, al llegar a donde segundos antes habíamos estado, olfateo el aire. Esperen… ¿olfateo?

—Se que están arriba, en los árboles, sanguijuelas —hablo, su voz gruesa.

"_¿Sanguijuelas? ¿Pero este quien se creía que era?"_ El apodo me hizo enfadar y sin poder evitarlo solté un leve gruñido de molestia. Inmediatamente giro la cabeza en mi dirección, aunque seguro no podía verme porque estaba cubierta por las abundantes ramas del árbol.

—Contrólate Bella —me ordeno Alec en voz baja y rápida, y yo le saque la lengua en un gesto infantil, en actitud de rebeldía. Él sonrió un poco ante eso; luego su atención se dirigió hacia el muchacho—. ¿A quién llamas sanguijuela, chucho?

Esta vez no fui yo la que gruño primero, pero si después.

—No te atrevas a gruñirle de nuevo —sisee—, perro.

Ahora si la sonrisa de Alec fue amplia, entre alegre y orgulloso.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso, chupasangre? —espeto. Me percate de que temblaba levemente.

—¿Y tu quien te crees que eres para hablarme así? —replique.

—Algo mejor que un vampiro —comento—. ¿Por qué no bajan y me presento?

¿Creía que éramos idiotas? Era obvio que si hacíamos eso quedaríamos a plena vista y le sería más sencillo agredirnos. Claro está que Alec podría aniquilarlo en tres segundos si se atrevía a atacarnos.

—Bella—llamo Alec—. Bajemos.

Fruncí un poco el ceño, pero confiaba en Alec lo suficiente para arriesgarme a bajar. Quedamos de pie, uno al lado del otro. Segundos después, frente a mí, el chico desapareció y un enorme lobo de pelaje anaranjado ocupo su lugar. ¿Un lobo? ¿Eso era este chico?

—Guau —solté sorprendida y fascinada. El animal soltó unos resoplidos entrecortados que, supongo, eran la versión de una risa entre dientes lobuna—. ¿Entonces son verdad las leyendas de los hombres lobo? —le inquirí al vampiro junto a mí que al parecer no estaba para nada impresionado.

—Lo de humanos que se transforman durante la luna llena, sí. Son conocidos como los Hijos de la Luna. Lo de las balas de plata, no —si hubiese sido humana me habría sonrojado un poco ante la segunda aclaración. ¿Acaso tengo cara de que creo todo lo que leo?—; pero este chiquillo no es un licántropo, es un metamorfo. Son criaturas que pueden adoptar la forma de un animal cualquiera. Supongo que los ancestros de este niño, cuando se realizo la primera metamorfosis, desearon ser, de forma consciente o inconsciente, lobos y por eso adoptaron la figura lupina.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no es un metamorfo y si un Hijo de la Luna?

—Me he encontrado con uno o dos licántropos antes, y su aroma es un poco diferente. Además son más impulsivos. En vez de hablar nos habría atacado de inmediato. Y creo que este "lobo" tiene compañeros, ¿verdad? —se dirigió al lobo y éste nos miro cauto unos instantes para después asentir—; y los Hijos de la Luna no acostumbran a andar en manadas, son territoriales y solitarios.

Un "ahh…" fue todo lo que dije. Note que el enorme lobo nos contemplaba con la cabeza ladeada, extrañado ante nuestro comportamiento tan civilizado y la plática que habíamos mantenido. Yo también lo examine con atención, en especial sus ojos. Esos ojos me eran conocidos…

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía me coloque delante del lobo. Lo hice a una velocidad humana para no sobresaltarlo, aunque igual no funciono porque se puso tenso, su pelaje se erizo y me gruño un poco. Le chisté para que se callara. Poniéndome de puntitas de pie intente verlo directamente a los ojos, pero aun así no llegaba. Era muy grande, apenas le llegaba al cuello.

—Me eres familiar —murmure pensativa. Tanto lobo como vampiro (sentía los ojos de Alec clavados en mi espalda) me miraban—. No tú… forma lobuna, sino tus ojos… —susurre y de repente me vino a la mente la imagen de él como humano cerca de la tumba de mi papá, llevando la silla de ruedas de un hombre—. ¡Jacob! ¿Eres tú cierto? —sorpresa y aturdimiento paso por sus ojos y supe que había acertado—. ¡Soy yo! ¡Bella! ¿Acaso no me reconoces? Nos vimos hace un tiempo, y nuestros papás… solían pescar juntos —finalice la oración con muchísima menos euforia que al inicio. Mi voz se volvió apagada y mi sonrisa de alegría que apareció unos momentos antes se esfumo.

Alec me tomo por la cintura e hizo que retrocediera hasta quedar junto a él, luego me paso el brazo por los hombros en un medio abrazo y me beso en la frente, tratándome de reconfortar pues él sabía la angustia que se apoderaba de mí al pensar en Charlie.

El lobo soltó una especie de jadeo y se echó sobre la tierra. De inmediato me di cuenta de que iba a cambiar. Lo que no entendí fue porque Alec me tapo los ojos con una mano y con la otra me tomo por la cintura. Resople y le inste a dejar de cubrirme los ojos cuando trate de mover su mano, pero él no me dejo y soltó un siseo cuando aplique un poco más de fuerza, aprovechando mi fuerza superior de neófita.

Finalmente me dejo ver de nuevo y vi al chico de cabello negro que debía tener unos diecisiete años pero aparentaba tener veinticinco. Antes llevaba unos jeans y una sencilla camisa blanca, ahora en cambio solo tenía puesto unos pantalones cortos de jeans, algo desgarrados.

—La próxima vez, perro, realiza el cambio detrás de unos arbustos —le gruño un malhumorado vampiro. Jacob solo le dio una sonrisa socarrona como respuesta.

—¿Temes que me vea desnudo, quede deslumbrada y te deje para salir conmigo? No te preocupes, aun si fuera así no saldría con una vampira.

¿Desnudo? ¿De qué estaba…? _"Oh…". _La ropa que usaba antes Jacob estaba desgarrada en el suelo, debido a que se había roto con la metamorfosis. Agradecía no ser humana porque sino, al entender la actitud de Alec, me hubiese puesto roja como un tomate.

Rodee a Alec con mis brazos, intentando tranquilizarlo. Él dirigió sus molestos ojos rojos a los míos, y lo que vio en ellos le debió gustar porque sonrió un poco y me apego más a su cuerpo.

—¿Podrían dejar de hacerse ojitos y explicarme porque tú, Bella, no estás muerta… _muerta, _sino que eres una muerta viviente y bebedora de sangre? —esta vez un rugido fiero resonó desde el pecho de Alec. Jake alzo las manos con las palmas expuestas—. Lo siento, lo siento, fui grosero. ¿Pero me podrían explicar?

—¿Conoces a los Cullen, y sabes lo que son? —indague. Él asintió—. Bueno, digamos que me involucre con ellos, las cosas no terminaron bien para mí y unos vampiros antiguos me mandaron a matar. Asesinaron a Charlie y casi lo logran conmigo. Ahora que soy una vampira planeo vengarme de quien mato a mi padre, y Alec me está entrenando y ayudando a adaptarme a ser inmortal.

Lo dije todo sin respirar y al acabar Jacob tenía los ojos abiertos un poco más de lo normal y una ceja alzada. Cuando hablo dijo algo que no fue lo que esperaba.

—¿Entrenando y ayudando? ¿Sólo eso?

Alec y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo:

—¿A qué te refieres con _solo eso_?

—Somos pareja.

_Silencio sepulcral._

—¿Y desde cuando lo somos? —le pregunte, dejando caer mis brazos a mis costados y separándome de Alec. La parte de mí, fóbica a las relaciones y compromisos serios, salió a flote sin poder evitarlo.

En vez de contestarme con palabras lo hizo con acciones. Me sujeto por la cintura, atrayéndome a él de nuevo, e impacto sus labios contra los míos en un beso demandante. Quise resistirme, y lo logre… por unos escasos segundos. Mis salvajes reacciones vampíricas (o al menos iba a culparlas a ellas) incrementaban la atracción que sentía por ese idiota vampiro y hacían añicos mi resistencia. _"Claro"_, pensé, "_Gran autocontrol con respecto a beber sangre humana, y pésimo control con mis malditas hormonas". _

La lengua de Alec hizo contacto con la mía, y cualquier pensamiento coherente se esfumo. Solo me concentre en devolverle el beso con el mismo deseo y pasión con la que él me besaba.

Creí escuchar un carraspeo, pero lo ignore al igual que Alec. Después escuche un "Esto, me tengo ir… Adiós" y a alguien correr; lo ignoramos nuevamente.

Unos instante después sentí mi espalda chocar contra algo y el peso de Alec sobre mí. Abrí mis ojos, deje de besarlo y mire a mí alrededor. Nos habíamos caído al suelo. Al parecer nuestro beso había sido demasiado intenso. Solté una carcajada que se convirtió en un jadeo al sentir a Alec lamer y mordisquear mi cuello; y luego un gemido al sentir a su "amiguito" despierto… y yo tenía mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Alec, detente, alguien nos podría ver.

Él me gruño, y eso apaciguo un poco mi lujuria e hizo nacer mi enfado. Odiaba que me gruñera en plan "cállate y no me molestes". Atraje su rostro a la altura del mío y lo gire un poco para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Para de una vez o te golpeare donde más le duele a cualquier hombre, humano o vampiro —le amanece en un suave susurro, y en mi cabeza agregue para ser educada:_ "O licántropo o metarmofo" _—, y ten en cuenta que podría _**accidentalmente **_excederme con la fuerza del golpe ya que aún no se medir muy bien la fuerza que empleo.

De mala gana Alec se levanto y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Sonreí triunfante.

…o.O.o…

Despedirme de Charlie fue duro, en especial porque no pude soltar ni una sola lágrima. Solo le pude ofrecer un silencio respetuoso y una promesa de hacer justicia por su injusta muerte.

Ahora, con Alec ayudándome a aprender a manejar mi don… Bueno, debía recordarme a cada rato porque soportaba sus gritos mandones.

—Expándelo más —ordeno Alec, e intente hacerlo. Me concentre, pero el escudo no se expandió más, en cambio parecía luchar por retraerse. Él frunció el ceño—. Isabella, hazlo mejor que eso.

Bufe y lo intente otra vez, aplacando la parte de mí que quería morderlo para que se callara. Para mi mala suerte Alec era muy mandón, y yo era muy rebelde.

—No puedo —jadee. Estaba exhausta, y eso era raro siendo vampira—. Dame un minuto.

—Cuando uno está en una pelea el enemigo no le "da un minuto".

—Ahora solo estamos practicando —proteste—. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho cómo se siente tu don?

La pregunta tenía el objetivo de distraerlo, al menos lo suficiente para que mí agotada mente se repusiera; y funciono. La curiosidad pico a Alec, lo vi con claridad. Detuvo la práctica, dejando de utilizar su don, y permitiéndome relajarme; el escudo volviendo a envolver y proteger solo mi mente.

—Tiene un sabor denso y dulzón, algo empalagoso —describí, pasando mi lengua por mis dientes al rememorar el sabor. Alec asintió, pero luego algo sobre mi hombro capto su atención y su cuerpo entero se tenso—. ¿Alec? ¿Qué ocurre?

Las facciones de Alec se deformaron por completo cuando lanzo un feroz y amenazador gruñido en dirección al bosque. Seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver el porqué de su repentina agresividad.

Era una suerte que ya no necesitara de oxigeno, porque en ese momento deje de respirar.

Allí, a la distancia, podía ver claramente a dos figuras corriendo en nuestra dirección. Una era un hombre, rubio y alto, y la otra era una mujer, pequeña de cabello negro que apuntaba en todas las direcciones. Y a pesar de estar lejos aún de nosotros pude ver sus rostros, tan familiares pero a la vez desconocidos para mí.

¿Qué hacían Jasper y Alice aquí?

_**Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

**N/A: **Siento la demora. Tenía que leer unos libros (2 de casi 600 páginas y otro de casi 800) que tengo que entregar a la biblioteca esta semana. Pense que tenía más tiempo; Enero se me paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos u.u Yo soy una lectora rápida, pero no TAN rápida :P

Infinitas gracias por dejar reviews, por los alertas y favoritos. Cada vez que recibo un correo sobre eso una tonta sonrisa de felicidad aparece en mi cara.

¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Por qué han aparecido Jasper y Alice? ¿Alguna idea?

Nos leemos!


	6. Las visiones de Alice

_Twilight no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo sus personajes en mis historias para mi entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro y blablabla._

* * *

_**LUNA ESCARLATA**_

…..

**Capitulo Cinco**

_Las visiones de Alice_

…..

Me quede congelada en mi lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Sonreír y saludar? ¿Lanzarme sobre ellos para abrazarlos… o para despedazarlos? No podía decidirme, solo podía quedarme observando que allí, frente a mí a escasos metros de distancia, estaban dos personas a las que yo había querido (quizás a una más que a la otra, lo admito) y que me habían abandonado de un día para al otro sin siquiera decir adiós.

Por suerte Alec me permitió saber cómo actuar al decidir por mí.

Con un salto se coloco delante de mí, en una postura de ataque. Sus colmillos expuestos, un rugido naciendo desde el fondo de su pecho. Su agresividad provocando que Jasper se tensara y se apegara más a Alice, por si tuviera que intervenir ante una posible pelea.

—Él no los atacara —dije, una sonrisa algo sardónica formándose en mi rostro. En un segundo camine los pasos que me separaban de Alec, posicionándome a su lado y tomando su mano. Entrelace sus dedos con los míos—, si ustedes no lo hacen primero.

Tanto Alice como Jasper dejaron de mirar a Alec y enfocaron su atención en mí. Jasper me veía con cautela y algo de ¿alivio? ¿alegría?; mientras mi antigua "mejor amiga" solo se quedo contemplándome sin parpadear.

—Bella —mi nombre había sido pronunciado tan bajo que seguro que un humano no lo habría escuchado. La voz de Alice sonaba desconocida y familiar al mismo tiempo, como su rostro, porque ahora si podía apreciar sus verdaderas facciones y timbre de voz —. Bella.

—Creímos que te había pasado algo, que habías muerto —explico Jasper al notar que Alice estaba conmocionada y solo atinaba a decir mi nombre.

¿Muerto? Bueno, en cierta forma si estaba "muerta", una parte de mí: mi humanidad; y la parte que se había ido junto con Charlie. _"Charlie"_. Tan solo pensar en mi padre provocaba un agudo aguijonazo de dolor a mi muerto corazón. ¿Alguna vez podría superar su abrupta partida? Estaba segura que no, nunca sería posible. Tendría que aprender a convivir con la perdida.

—Casi me asesinan, sí —murmure, enfocándome en el presente—. ¿Pero ustedes como sospecharon que ocurrió algo?

—Mmm… Por mí —murmuro una tímida Alice, algo realmente extraño—. Yo…, se suponía que no debía comunicarme nunca más contigo y tenía que dejar de vigilar tu futuro —se removió, inquieta—, pero entonces una visión me llego de golpe: tú, viendo con terror a Demetri —inevitablemente se me escapo un pequeño siseo al escuchar aquel nombre, y los tres clavaron sus ojos en mí. Las miradas ámbar reflejaban tristeza y compasión, incluso rabia; mientras que los ojos escarlatas solo sed de venganza. Respire hondo y me obligue a mantener el control—. Después no pude ver más nada. Busque tu futuro y no lo halle. Era… como si ya no existieras.

—Y ahora que estoy cerca de ti para mí tampoco existes —soltó Jasper y lo mire de forma inquisidora. Él se apresuro a aclarar al notar que lo que dijo había sonado grosero, e hiriente—. Es decir, no siento tus emociones. Eres como un espacio en blanco —frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza—. No, un espacio en blanco no. Es como si no estuvieras aquí presente —señalo a Alec con un cabeceo—. A él tampoco puedo percibirlo.

Gire mi rostro hacia Alec —por suerte el miraba a nuestras "visitas" y no a mí— y ladee mi cabeza un poco, como si eso me permitiera saber la razón de su inmunidad —y la mía— con respecto al don de Jasper. Me costó un poco, quizás un minuto o dos, darme cuenta de que una delgada capa envolvía a Alec como una segunda piel. _"Mi escudo"._ Mis ojos se agrandaron por el asombro. ¿Yo había hecho eso? ¿Cuándo? _¿Cómo? _Y lo más importante. ¿Por qué el escudo estaba tranquilo, no tirante como si quisiera volver a mí? Ni siquiera me cansaba mantenerlo así.

Titubeante —pues mi instinto me dictaba lo contrario— retire el escudo de Alec.

—¿Y ahora?

Sin responder Jasper centro su mirada en Alec, quien gradualmente fue relajando sus músculos.

—No me gusta que me controlen, Cullen —dijo con algo de irritación, pero estaba segura de que era muchísima menos de la que realmente sentía.

—Transmitías agresividad en grandes cantidades —se justifico Jasper—, me ibas a poner agresivo a mí en algún momento; tenía que tranquilizarte.

—Qué extraño —comento Alice—. Hace un momento no podía ver su futuro. Ahora sí, aunque no con claridad; está como difuso.

Tenía razón: era extraño; pero había una explicación, y una que me alegraba en demasía. Simple y llanamente eso que me hacia extraña de humana, el escudo que ahora podía ver de vampira, se había vuelto más poderoso. Mi don ahora me protegía mucho mejor contra los demás dones… al menos los mentales.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sincera sonrisa.

—¿Así que no puedes ver mi futuro ni saber ni controlar mis emociones? —interrogue para confirmar, y porque mi parte arrogante quería que lo admitan en voz alta, de forma clara y concisa.

—No, no podemos —contestaron a dúo.

Solté una carcajada de puro deleite. Alec me contemplo serio, con una ceja alzada, pero vislumbré algo de diversión en sus brillantes ojos carmesí.

—Esto es magnífico —dije en un suspiro—. Esto significa que Demetri no es capaz de rastrearme.

—¿No crees que de no ser así ya te hubiera localizado? Además aún puede rastrearme a mí.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso —descarte, moviéndome mi mano, restándole importancia—. Yo puedo protegernos a ambos. Al parecer mi subconsciente tiende a protegerte de manera automáticamente ante una posible amenaza —quede pensativa unos instantes—. Me pregunto si aún lo haría si estoy enojada contigo, que es lo que pasa la mayoría del tiempo.

—Es tan dulce de tu parte considerarlo —comento con sarcasmo, rodando sus ojos. Uh. Parece que le estoy contagiando un hábito mío. Él antes no hacía eso, al menos yo no lo había visto o lo recordaba hacerlo.

Iba a replicar su comentario sobre cuán considerada era cuando me percate de que Jasper miraba a Alec con expresión confundida y curiosa a la vez. Volví a expandir mi escudo hacia Alec y cambie el tema de conversación, desviando la atención de nosotros.

—Bien, y ahora que vieron que estoy vivita y coleando ¿Qué van a hacer?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, y luego se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo. Era un poco divertido ver su extraña sincronización.

—No sabemos —confeso Alice. Su mirada se concentro en mí, con cariño, haciéndome fruncir el ceño—. Yo… si no te importa, me gustaría… mmm…, cambiarte de ropa.

…o.O.o…

La mansión estaba tal y como yo la recordaba, excepto por las sabanas blancas que resguardaban cada mueble y la capa de polvo que cubría cada rincón de la casa, y que de seguro le provocaría un ataque de limpieza a Esme, como la mujer hogareña que era.

Entrar detrás de Alice y Jasper a la ex casa Cullen fue raro, pero más raro fue entrar con Alec detrás de mí. Estuve siempre muy consciente de su presencia a mis espaldas; durante todo el camino hacia la mansión.

Una vez dentro Alice se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y se giro hacia nosotros, alegre.

—Todo lo que necesitamos está arriba —dijo. Aparentemente para ella esto era lo más normal del mundo—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas Bella y mientras tanto Alec se queda con Jasper?

Sentí una brisa y al segundo siguiente mi vampiro estaba junto a mí. Lo encare.

—¿Estás bien con eso? Solo tardare un rato; no será mucho tiempo.

Él solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se recostó en uno de los sofás con la manta aún puesta. Parecía cómodo y relajado, como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Me disgusto un poco su actitud fría _hacia mí_, hasta que me di cuenta que era porque no estábamos solos. Al menos ahora sabía que no era muy afectivo frente a otros sino era necesario para protegerme, o resaltar el hecho de que era "suya", como hizo cuando nos encontramos con Jake el otro día en el cementerio.

Maldito hombre cavernícola; por tratarme como un objeto de su propiedad… y por hacerme sentir halaga ante esa actitud tan… tan… troglodita.

_Tú también eres una idiota por gustarte un poco esa actitud…_

Estúpida vocecita en mi cabeza.

Me gire para seguir a la pequeña duendecillo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Alec sonreír casi imperceptiblemente, con suficiencia. Algo debió delatar en que estaba pensando y él muy desgraciado ahora tenía el ego inflado. Quizás se percato de ello porque no preste atención a controlar mis expresiones… eso y que me lo quede viendo todo ese rato, que no fue mucho pero Alec —para mi desgracia— parecía saber leerme con facilidad.

_Idiota. Idiota. Idiota… con sonrisita sexy… Idiota…_

Repetí esas palabras, con un ritmito pegadizo que lo hacía parecer una pequeña cancioncilla —_¡Podía ser la canción de Alec! ¡La titularía: el Idiota! Si... Era perfecta para él_—, mientras subíamos las escaleras, llegábamos a una habitación y Alice revisaba su placar y sacaba ropa, arrojándola sobre la cama.

—Este…, no creo que me vaya muy bien tu ropa, Alice. Soy un poco más alta que tú —señale, apoyándome contra el marco de la puerta. Me había quedado parada allí, sin entrar.

Detuvo sus movimientos frenéticos y, en cámara lenta, giro su rostro en mi dirección.

—Esta ropa no es mía —indicó, adoptando una postura avergonzada—. Es… tuya.

_¿Qué? _

—Confeccione tu ropa cuando Edward y tú estaban juntos —se escucho un gruñido desde la planta de abajo, seguido de un "Tranquilízate" y un "Deja de controlarme Cullen". Sonreí—, pero tu pésimo gusto por la moda me impidió verte usándola.

—Alice, yo no…- —me interrumpí al ver una hermosa campera de cuero negra. En un segundo la tenía entre mis manos y al siguiente la tenía puesta—. Me encanta.

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja y me extendió unos jeans azul oscuro, una musculosa azul y unas botas que, milagrosamente, tenían un taco diminuto.

—Póntelos, todo quedara perfecto con la campera.

No pude protestar. Me obligo a darme una ducha rápida (¿Para qué si ahora ya no iba a transpirar ni nada?) y a vestirme. Admito que pude haberla alejado de mi, pues era más fuerte que ella y ya no podía predecir lo que iba a hacer, pero la ropa que eligió iba perfecto con la chaqueta de cuero. Le daba la razón en eso… muy a mi pesar. ¿Por qué a mi pesar? Porque no quería estar de acuerdo con Alice en nada. Permitirle que me use por una vez como su muñeca _Barby_ tamaño real sin protestar no significaba que la haya perdonado, solo lo hacía ya que me beneficiaba a mi también. Ella era feliz jugando conmigo; yo conseguía un cambio de ropa que necesitaba con urgencia, pues la mía estaba sucia con sangre seca de cuando Demetri me mordió y de cuando me alimente (sí, me quedo un poco de sangre en mi cara y la limpie con mi camiseta. Ugh) y arrugada.

—Esto no significa que volvemos a ser amigas —le informe mientras giraba a mi alrededor evaluando su trabajo.

La alegría que sentía ella, que iluminaba todo su rostro —la pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes—, se esfumo y sus pequeños brinquitos se detuvieron. Sus hombros se encorvaron hacia adelante. Era como si hubiese, con una pequeña pero filosa aguja, desinflado a un globo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no somos amigas?

—Alice —dije con frustración, incrédula ante el hecho de que ella pensara que un simple cambio de vestuario arreglara todo—, me abandonaste sin siquiera decirme adiós.

—Pero Edward…

—No le eches toda la culpa a él —le interrumpi—. Tú tienes voluntad propia, Edward no es tu dueño, él que decide por ti. Tú podrías haberme dejado una carta o aunque sea una nota para decir "Lo siento" o "Adios, Bella", o algo por el estilo. Pero en cambio optaste por irte, tú y el resto de los Cullen, sin mirar atrás. Dejando a la pobre y tonta humana Bella —acabe la oración con sorna destilando cada una de mis palabras.

—Él quería que tuvieras una vida normal y larga, yo intente convencerlo, intente que entrara en razón.

—¡Tú eras mi mejor amiga! —grite, sin poder contenerme. Finalmente tenía la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que tenía guardado a uno de los culpables de mi recaída—. ¡Eras como mi hermana! Todos y cada uno de ustedes me abandonaron como a un perro. Sentí que para ustedes yo solamente fui un juguete, una mascota que ya no podían conservar y debieron abandonar. Estuve cuatro meses ¡cuatro! Pareciendo más un fantasma que un ser vivo —mis ojos comenzaron a picarme, un claro indicio de que quería llorar, pero ya no podía—. Cuando ustedes se fueron no solamente perdía a Edward —una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mi rostro—. Al final entendí que estar con Edward no… funcionaría, pero yo a ustedes los quería. Los sentía mi familia.

Su expresión se descompuso. Estaba segura que si le hubiese dado una bofetada le hubiese dolido menos.

—Nosotros también te queríamos, aún te queremos.

_Ella no lo entendía._

—Imagina que un día, sin decir nada y sin motivo aparente, Jasper se va, desaparece junto con el resto de los Cullen, y tu no posees ningún don. No puedes ver el futuro por lo que no sabes a donde fueron. ¿Cómo te sentirías?

En un principio pareció a punto de decir algo, pero se retractaba en el último instante. Abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, sin dar con las palabras que necesitaba.

—Desesperada, incrédula, herida —respondí por ella—. Tratas de buscarle una explicación, excusarlos por su abandono. Luego por un tiempo te sientes vacía y perdida, con la esperanza de que un día volverán y se retractaran —murmure, rememorando mi pasado. Los sentimientos y sensaciones aún claros en mi memoria pese a haber pasado mucho tiempo—. Si no tienes algo por lo que volver te quedas sumida en una especia de trance. Yo volví por Charlie.

—Bella…

—No —negué con la cabeza, de forma lenta. Ahora que pude contarle a alguien como me sentía en aquel momento me sentía más liviana, como si me hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima que no sabía que tenía—. Bajemos.

Alice asintió, cabizbaja.

…o.O.o…

La escena frente a mis ojos era lo más irreal que alguna vez vi… y teniendo en cuenta que conozco criaturas "supuestamente ficticias" como vampiros y hombres lobo, y que además yo misma soy un ser sobrenatural ahora… usar la palabra _irreal_ para describir algo significa que ese _algo _impacta bastante.

Jasper y Alec estaban sentados uno frente a otro, sumidos en una extraña calma y muy concentrados jugando un juego de mesa. ¿Ajedrez, tal vez? O alguna especie rara de ajedrez.

—¿Qué es _eso_? —indague extrañada.

Jasper hablo en voz baja, su vista fija en el tablero, en las piezas, y decidiendo su próximo movimiento.

—Ajedrez tridimensional.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Nunca vista la serie _The Big Bang Theory_?

—Eh… no —respondí, pérdida—. No soy muy aficionada a la televisión, soy más una chica de libros.

—Emmett la mira y un día me llamo para enseñar que estaban jugando esto —explico—. Algunas reglas la sacamos del programa y otras las inventamos nosotros.

—¿Inventaron un nuevo tipo de ajedrez? —dije, incrédula.

—Técnicamente no —negó, a la vez que movía una pieza del tablero del medio hacia el de arriba y se quedaba con la torre de Alec, quien frunció el ceño, disgustado—. Nosotros copiamos la idea de una serie televisiva y la modificamos un poco.

—¿_Por qué?_

—El ajedrez común es muy aburrido para los vampiros, demasiado simple. Así es más complicado.

Me limite a negar con la cabeza, sin poder salir por completo de mi estupefacción, y sentarme en el sofá después de sacarle de encima la sabana que lo cubría. Durante toda la partida me quede sentada, en silencio e inmóvil, con Alice a mi lado.

…o.O.o…

Era el momento de separarnos. Jasper y Alec se dieron un cabeceo a modo de adiós, con la diferencia de que uno sonreía con suficiente y él otro estaba claramente malhumorado. ¿Adivinan quien? Si; Alec estaba irritado porque había perdido la partida de ajedrez… tridimensional.

Después el rubio dio un asentamiento en mi dirección, acompañado de una sonrisa tímida. Le sonreí en respuesta, y además baje mi escudo por un segundo para transmitirle mi cariño. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, por sentir mis emociones y estaba segura que también le asombraba que le tuviera afecto. Hasta a mi me sorprendía un poco, pero era así. Para mí era como un hermano más, el hermano reservado y listo. Además de que a él no le guardo ningún rencor por haberse ido en silencio, porque estoy segura que se sintió responsable —y culpable— por la decisión de Edward.

Al estar segura de que ya había percibido mis emociones jugué un poco con mi escudo… para practicar, no por curiosidad. Para… "practicar". Rodee a Jasper, y su reacción fue muy graciosa. Se sobresalto de forma visible y miro a su alrededor, desorientado. Era la primera vez que parecía vulnerable, como un pequeño niño perdido.

Me reí entre dientes.

—¿Sientes algo?

—No —murmuro fascinado, viéndonos a nosotros—. Guau. Hacía siglos que no…

—¿Te sentías tan normal? —termine por él. Le consentí disfrutar de la sensación unos momentos más antes de permitir al escudo rodearme. Solté un suspiro al notarlo protegiéndome. Despegarlo de mí era agotador.

—¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? —pidió Jasper, acercándose hacia mí. No entendí el porqué acortaba la distancia. Supongo que lo movía su curiosidad.

—Me cansa hacerlo.

—Oh.

Trate de no sonreír ante su evidente decepción.

—Cuando perfeccione el manejo de mi don iré a verte. Por si necesitas descansar de las emociones demoledoras de Alice.

Compartimos una sonrisa cómplice; Alice soltó un bufido indignado pero sonreía. Una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció cuando se acerco hasta mí y me abrazo.

—Te quiero Bella —susurro en mi oído—. Perdóname por haberte dejado sola sin despedirme.

No le conteste. Aún no la había perdonado, una parte de mí quería hacerlo y estaba segura que con el tiempo esa parte ganaría.

—Cuando te perdone lo sabrás, ya que dejare que veas mi futuro para que veas donde nos veremos.

Se separo de mí, la esperanza reluciendo en sus ojos. Le sonreía un poco para ver que lo decía en serio y ahora junto a la esperanza también se manifestaron el alivio y la gratitud. Pero de repente, justo en el último instante antes de separarnos por completo, ella me sujeto por los antebrazos, con fuerza pero sin provocarme daño.

—¿Alice? —le llame preocupada, mientras trataba zafarme de su agarre. Pero ella no se movía, estaba inmóvil, quieta como una estatua y con la vista desenfocada.

Mire a Jasper, alarmada.

De repente Alice jadeo, me soltó y se tambaleo un paso hacia atrás antes de que Jasper la afianzara por los hombros, obligándola a verle a los ojos.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste Alice? —le pregunto Jasper.

—No —dijo, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. El pánico y miedo puro obvio en su rostro.

—Tranquila amor —le susurro de forma tranquilizadora. Poco a poco Alice recupero la calma y al hablar lo hizo de forma pausada, como si procesara las palabras.

—Edward… Edward va a ir con los Vulturis.

_**Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

**N****/A**_**:** _Hola! Disculpen la tardanza. Empecé el colegio :P y estoy casi todo el día ahí; es una cárcel _(se va a llorar a un rincón) jajaja_

Ahora aclarando algunas dudas:

1. Yo** NUNCA **voy a escribir una historia BellaxJacob porque, simplemente, solo los puedo ver como amigos. Ni siquiera puedo soportar leer un fic sobre ellos donde son pareja :S

**Daaii:** Holis :3 Perdón por hacerte esperar :( Pero acá esta el capi! y sí, he leído los Juegos del Hambre (la saga) y Divergente (estoy esperando que salga el 3º libro) y ¡son excelentes! De Percy Jackson solo vi la película jejeje Se que es una serie larga de libros (entre cinco y siete creo).

Ahora me despido hasta el lunes de la próxima semana (espero), y como siempre les agradezco sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Me encanta que les encante la historia :D

Besos y nos leemos!

**P.D:** En mi perfil hay una encuesta para que vayan votando por el fic que quieren que publique después de este. Si quieren ver sus portadas y sinopsis vayan a mi pagina (el link esta en mi perfil).


	7. Salvando a un ex

_Twilight no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo sus personajes en mis historias para mi entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro y blablabla. _

* * *

_Este capitulo va dedico a todas mis lectoras. Perdón por la tardanza y muchísimas gracias por sus favoritos y reviews, ellos me sacaron una sonrisa cuando estuve mal.  
Gracias y espero disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos debajo!_

* * *

_**LUNA ESCARLATA**_

…..

**Capitulo Seis**

_Salvando a un ex_

…..

_Edward va ir con los Vulturis._

En un primer momento, al escuchar aquella frase, no sentí nada… porque no entendía cual era el problema. ¿Eran buenas o malas noticias? A juzgar por las reacciones de la parejita no eran buenas noticias. Alice parecía preocupada y asustada; Jasper alarmado y confundido.

—¿Por qué va a hacer eso? —pregunto Jasper, soltando a Alice, quien tomo un profundo respiro antes de contestar.

—Él piensa que esta muerta —me dijo mirándome a los ojos—. Parece que se lo han dicho… accidentalmente, creo.

—¿Crees?

—Según lo que interprete de la visión, Edward va a hacer una visita sorpresa. Al percatarse de nuestra ausencia pregunto dónde estábamos a los demás, y parece que ellos no lo dijeron en voz alta, pero lo pensaron.

—¿Y a él que le importa que haya "muerto"? —hice comillas en el aire.

Alice y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada. Fruncí el ceño y solté la mano de Alec para cruzarme de brazos. Un segundo después Alec estaba detrás de mí, abrazándome por la cintura. Su agarre era un tanto… posesivo. Hice amague de sacudírmelo de encima, pero solo logre que me sujetara con más fuerza. Me resigne a tratar de apartarlo. Me relaje y me eche hacia atrás, apoyándome en él.

—Bella, ¿tú creíste lo que Edward te dijo en el bosque?

—¿Y por qué no lo haría? Él fue muy claro al respecto —_"¿Tú... no... me quieres?" "No_" _"No me convienes, Bella". _El recuerdo de aquel día vino sin ser llamado, pero me alegro comprobar que ya no sentía un sofocante dolor al rememorarlo.

—Él te mintió —mi escepticismo debió mostrarse en mi rostro porque Alice se apresuro a explicar—. Con todo lo que ocurrió creyó que si se quedaba a tu lado tarde o temprano terminarías muerta, pues eres… eras humana —se corrigió a si misma de inmediato— y, por lo tanto, frágil y vulnerable con tanto vampiros alrededor —yo no leía la mente pero estaba segura de que "con todo lo que ocurrió" ella se refería al pequeño incidente de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho—. Tampoco quería convertirte —apreté mis labios para evitar decir algo sarcástico o grosero ante eso—. Él solo quería dejarte para que tuvieras una vida humana, larga y tranquila.

Bueno, si quería eso tenía que decirle que el plan le salió terriblemente mal.

—Aja. Entonces estás diciendo que él en realidad me ama y no soporta la idea de que haya muerto y va a… —me detuve. No sabía que planeaba hacer—…algo?

—Él va a suicidarse, y la forma más efectiva para lograr eso es ir con los Vulturis.

Está bien… Entonces Edward iba a ir con los Vulturis y seguramente hacer algo estúpido para que lo mataran. Todo porque me creía muerta. Eso me quedo claro, pero no entendía porque los dos Cullen permanecían allí, explicándome cosas que ahora ya no tenían importancia, en vez de ir e impedir que su "hermano" cometiera una locura.

—¿No van a ir tras él? Digo, para evitar que haga una estupidez.

—¿No vas a venir con nosotros?

Jasper parecía un poco incrédulo, como si mi actitud lo sorprendiera. ¿Qué tenia de raro? Yo ya no estaba con Edward, por lo tanto no tenía la obligación de cuidarlo. En el pasado me hubiese puesto en estado de pánico y corrido como una loca para tratar de alcanzarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora debía prepararme para llevar a cabo una venganza… o hacer justicia, como quieran llamarlo.

Y estaba con Alec.

Alec, quien ahora estaba tieso detrás de mí. _"Tonto" _-quise decirle- _"Estoy contigo. No me voy a ir para rescatarlo a él"._ Pero no podía decirlo con esos dos frente a nosotros, tuve que conformarme con acurrucarme aun más contra su pecho y soltar un suspiro.

—¿Para qué? —indague—. Ustedes pueden arreglárselas bien sin mí. No necesitan mi ayuda, y yo tengo cosas que hacer.

—Pero si no vienes y Edward no ve por si mismo que estas viva no nos va a creer. Lo he visto muy claro: se va a exponer al sol en medio de una plaza llena de gente.

—Eso…-

—Ella no tiene porque ayudarlos. No es nada suyo.

La voz de Alec nos acallo. Sonaba irritado. Debido a la posición en la que estábamos yo no podía verle el rostro, solo sentir su tensión. La mirada de Jasper se oscureció un poco, quizás por enfado, y la de Alice brillo con dolor. El comentario le había herido.

—Isabella no puede ir —continuo Alec, después de unos momentos de silencio—. Si ella va Aro se dará cuenta de su don y querrá tenerla; y yo no puedo ir después de abandonarlos, él intentaría que me uniera de nuevo a sus filas y me mataría si me negara.

Esta vez fui yo la que se puso tensa. No iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a Alec. Su agarre a mi alrededor se aflojo y oculto su rostro en mi cabello, inhalando. Luego se movió y me beso justo detrás de mi oreja. Su aliento me hizo cosquillas cuando respiro junto a mi oído y susurro "_estaremos bien_". Le creía.

—Pero…

—Y si ustedes van también deberían tener cuidado —interrumpí a Alice. Un recuerdo se asomo en mi mente; una conversación con Alec—. Aro los quiere en su guardia y va a buscar pretexto para lograrlo. ¿Verdad? —le pregunte a mi vampiro y éste asintió—. Ah… y deben ser precavidos con Jane, por su don —no sé de donde salió eso. Mi mente analizaba las ventajas y desventajas sin ser consciente de ello.

De repente me percate de algo que pase por alto. Bastante estúpido de mi parte.

_Ese desgraciado va a estar allá, en Volterra. _

—¿Demetri va a estar allí? —interrogue con voz tranquila. Girándome para quedar frente a frente con Alec. Nuestras narices casi se tocaban, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos… Ignore eso, concentrándome en tratar de controlar la sed de sangre que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ese maldito.

—Si —dijo. Me puso las manos en las caderas y dio un suave apretón—, y él querrá matarte. No es de los que dejan las cosas inconclusas.

Yo tampoco lo era; y tenía asuntos pendientes con Demetri.

—Tranquilízate —me regaño. De seguro al ver mi ira asesina en mi mirada—. Aún no puedes ir a verlo. Eres más fuerte y, seguramente, más rápida pero él tiene más experiencia en peleas y, por lo tanto, podría vencerte con facilidad.

Intente no hacerlo, pero eso comentario hizo que me cruzara de brazos y refunfuñara como niña pequeña. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Alec.

—Yo puedo entrenarte.

La burbuja que se había formado hacia solo unos instantes, donde solo éramos Alec y yo, estallo de repente con la voz de Jasper. Me plante si alguna vez iba a poder estar con Alec sin tener que preocuparme por lo demás, solos él y yo sin ninguna preocupación. _"No veo eso en un futuro cercano, querida"_. Suspire.

—¿Entrenarme? —repetí, intrigada a mi pesar—. ¿Cómo sería eso?

El triunfo que sintió Jasper fue obvio.

…o.O.o…

Luego de una discusión rápida sobre si convenía más ir en auto o a pie todos decidimos que ir a pie era mejor. Por varios motivos: de la forma en que conducía Alice excederíamos todos los límites de velocidad y muy probablemente la policía nos detendría en algún momento, y en el peor de los casos nos arrestaría; y otro motivo —que no dije en voz alta— fue que no sabía con seguridad si a Alec le agradara viajar en coche. Se me hacia demasiado tecnológico para él, y también creería que todo el camino estaríamos en un incomodo silencio.

Estábamos corriendo desde hacía horas, o eso me parecía, pero al menos al correr no pensaba en nada.

Tiempo después un letrero nos aviso que habíamos llegado a Alaska.

Jasper y Alice siguieron corriendo sin vacilación. Era obvio que conocían el lugar y nos dejamos conducir por ellos.

Y entonces, momentos después, los sentí.

Eras varios aromas distintos, que por un instante me confundieron. Era la primera vez que sentía tantas presencias de vampiros juntas; y sabia que eran vampiros porque mi garganta no pico por la sed.

Apresure el paso y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Al llegar vi varios rostros, tanto desconocidos como no.

A unos metros de distancia vi a unos vampiros rodeando a otro, sus posiciones eran agazapadas, como si se preparan para interceptar al acorralado. Vi sus rostros. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie e incluso Esme tenían expresiones tensas y expectantes. También les ayudaban tres chicas, todas de cabello rubio y ojos dorados.

Entonces mis ojos se posaron en el vampiro que, rodeado y superado ampliamente en número, buscaba frenéticamente una vía de escape con ojos aprensivos.

—¡Apártense! —bramo.

"_Edward"_, susurro mi mente al reconocer su voz. El pasado que compartimos vino sin ser llamado. Imágenes difusas asaltaron mi cabeza.

"_Maldición"_

Pensé que ya me había acostumbrado a mis sentidos vampíricos, pero aun me seguían abrumando un poco cuando mi mente —de forma automática— comparaba las voces y rostros de los recuerdos humanos con mis percepciones actuales.

Parpadee para concentrarme en el ahora, en lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Mi voz era pacífica, con una pizca de cansancio. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y en shock al verme. Ignorándolos camine hacia adelante, mi paso grácil, hasta quedar a unos dos o tres metros de distancia de él. Me di cuenta de que los otros se alejaron, apartándose de nosotros dos, pero los aun desconocidos manteniéndose alertas y listos. Los Cullen parecían aliviados y contentos al verme.

"_Ese es Edward"_, reafirmo mi mente para convencerme pues era diferente de cómo recordaba, como había sucedido al volver a ver los demás Cullen. Antes lo había visto con mi vista humana, ahora podía verlo como realmente era, y aunque aún era hermoso se veía… _demacrado_. Oscuras y profundas bolsas colgaban bajos sus oscurecidos ojos. Su cabello lucia despeinado, como si hubiera pasado sus manos a través de él una y otra vez, aplastándolo y removiéndolo. Su piel demasiado pálida, incluso para nuestra especie. ¿Podía un vampiro enfermarse? No, y quise golpearme por mi estúpida pregunta. Pero algo estaba haciendo que él se… viera así. _Ahhh…_ La comprensión me golpeo.

—Edward —le llame—. No te has estado alimentado ¿cierto? —fruncí el ceño un poco, sin entender porque no estaba haciendo algo tan vital.

—¿Bella? —replico en cambio. Mi nombre sonando más a una pregunta. Parecía incrédulo, sorprendido, esperanzado y feliz; todo al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, soy yo.

Con pasos indecisos se acerco hasta quedar frente a mí. Toco mi rostro con cautela, como si pensara que me rompería al mínimo contacto o me desvanecería. Por el rabillo del ojo capte a Alec tensarse. Di un paso atrás, poniendo distancia entre nosotros.

—Ya vio que estaba viva —denote. Mire a Jasper—. ¿Ahora vas a entrenarme?

Él abrió su boca para responderme, pero luego sus ojos se ampliaron al igual que los de Alice y su cuerpo se puso en estado de alerta.

Y eso se debía a que Edward decidió abrazarme.

Sus brazos estaban a mí alrededor antes de que pudiera notar sus intenciones y consiguiera apartarme. Me estrechaban con fuerza. Mi cuerpo se puso tieso.

—Bella, Bella —susurraba, su voz amortiguada al tener su rostro enterrado entre mi cabello.

—Apártate Edward, por favor —le pedí lo más amable que pude, pero fui completamente ignorada—. Edward, quítate —ordene, mi voz ya más exigente.

No me hizo caso, y ese fue un error. En un segundo Edward me abrazaba y al siguiente estaba en el suelo, cubierto por una niebla blanca. No emitía ningún sonido, y tampoco parecía estarse moviendo. Hice amago de acercarme y Alec apareció a mi lado y me sujeto por la cintura; y aun así no dejo de utilizar su don.

—Creo que ya es suficiente —nada—. Ya basta, Alec —nada de nada. Suspire, lo abrace por la cintura y lo bese con dulzura. Un beso casto, uno de los pocos que nos dimos de ese tipo—. Déjalo ya.

Su mirada se suavizo y retrajo la neblina hasta hacerla desaparecerla. Cuando Edward quedo a la vista observe que estaba arrodillado en suelo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aires como si necesitara respirar, por costumbre supongo. Al ponerse de pie encaro a Alec. Estaba furioso, hasta que nos vio a Alec y a mí. La confusión y el dolor deformaron sus facciones.

—¿Qué…?

—Tenemos que explicarte algunas cosas —expresó Alice con tristeza. Puso su mano en su brazo, un gesto de consuelo—. Mejor entramos a la casa.

…o.O.o…

El hogar de los Denali era diferente al de los Cullen. Para empezar su casa era bastante grande, pero no era una mansión, y era mucho más sencilla. Lo que si tenían en común era que ambos tenían una _muy _amplia cochera, pues compartían el gusto por la alta velocidad.

Todos nos recibieron con amabilidad. Todos excepto Eleazar, quien observaba a Alec de reojo.

Él y Carmen habían llegado justo cuando nos habían presentado a las tres hermanas. Ellos habían ido de caza mientras Edward hacia la visita sorpresa, pero viniendo de inmediato cuando el viento llevo el aroma, de Alec y mío, hasta ellos.

Luego de calmarlos diciéndoles que nada malo ocurría y volvernos a presentar les explique porque estaba aquí.

La incomodidad que sentía Eleazar ante la presencia de mi vampiro era obvia; todos podían ver su estado tenso y alerta, y yo también note su expresión curiosa al ver como actuaba Alec conmigo. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca vio a alguien tan posesivo y territorial? Oh… quizás no. La forma de cuidar de mi y mostrarme su afecto era distinta a la de ellos: él mantenía contacto físico conmigo en todo momento, no hablaba mucho y solo conmigo su mirada se volvía suave.

Carraspee. Un segundo después desee no haberlo hecho, ahora toda la atención estaba concentrada en mí.

—Este… ¿Cuándo empezamos a entrenar? —le espete a Jasper, ignorando al resto.

—Ahora mismo si quieres.

Comencé a asentir, y entonces Edward apareció en la estancia. Antes se había ido a otra habitación para conversar con Alice.

Todos nos sumimos en un silencio tenso e incomodo.

_Diablos_, tenía que resolver esto primero.

Me puse de pie y Alec me imito. Negué con la cabeza.

—Necesito hablar con él a solas —le susurre, sonando casi como una disculpa. No tuve que especificar con _quien _tenía que platicar. Los ojos de Alec examinaron mi rostro con atención. Por un efímero momento creí distinguir algo en ellos, aunque no pude identificar _qué_. Luego se volvieron fríos e inexpresivos.

Sin ninguna palabra o gesto se sentó de nuevo, evitando mirarme.

_Oh no_. No quería que se molestara, pero tampoco podía evitar esto.

Suspirando, le hice un asentimiento con la cabeza a Edward para indicarle que me siguiera y salí de la casa a velocidad vampírica.

…o.O.o…

Nos detuvimos al llegar a lo profundo de un bosque. Al darme cuenta que otra vez estamos solos en medio de un bosque, y que íbamos a tener una plática seria, sufrí una especie de _dejavú_. _"No"_, me dije,_ "Ahora soy diferente"_. Ahora los papeles estaban invertidos.

Me di la vuelta, enfrentando a Edward. Él se había detenido a unos cinco metros de distancia. _"Mejor"_. Lo malo era que me observaba fijamente, sin parpadear.

—¿Qué? —espete, sintiéndome incomoda ante su escrutinio. Él se disculpo con una sonrisa tímida al notar mi incomodidad.

—Nada. Es solo que… eres aun más hermosa que antes. No lo creía posible.

—Edward… —proteste con suavidad. Él se puso tenso—. Ya sabes porque deseaba estar a solas contigo ¿verdad? Alice debió haberte contado lo que sucedió, como son las cosas ahora —asintió reticente. Respire hondo para anunciar lo obvio—: Estoy con Alec… somos… pareja y no…

Me di cuenta que empezaba a balbucear, sin saber cómo continuar. Edward me impidió continuar con mi… mmm… "discurso de seamos amigos" al alzar una mano delante de él en señal de "detente". Por su expresión cualquiera diría que le estaba haciendo daño físico.

—Lo entiendo—indicó—. ¿Le amas? —pregunto, como sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano. Fue bastante rápido en hacer la importante pregunta. Al parecer quería acabar pronto con el asunto. Bien, yo igual.

Le mire directo a los ojos.

—Sí —admití por primera vez en voz alta, sin dudar. Era raro admitirlo, en especial a Edward, y cuando aún no se lo había dicho a Alec. Aunque yo sabía que tenía conocimiento de que lo quería, después de todo las acciones demuestran más que las palabras—. Lo amo.

Vislumbre, en sus ojos oscurecidos, el dolor que esas simples y cortas palabras le causaron. Una pequeña sonrisa, triste y resignada, apareció en su rostro.

—Yo te sigo amando, Bella —declaro con desolación—, pero sé que cometí un terrible, y muy estúpido, error al dejarte. Y aunque me duele verte con… Alec —pronuncio su nombre con dificultad e hizo una mueca, como si probara algo acido o amargo—. Yo no tengo derecho a entrometerme en tu vida, y sé que tú no lo quieres —asentí concordando y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Sentí como si le hubiera dado un equivalente a una bofetada emocional—. Cuídate Bella, y… —se detuvo, mudo. No sabía si era por falta de palabras o, por lo contrario, quería decir demasiadas cosas. Sacudió la cabeza—. Solo cuídate, y se feliz.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse, corriendo hacia Dios sabe dónde y dejándome sola en el bosque blanco por la nieve. Sintiéndome más ligera al saber que un capitulo de mi vida se había cerrado limpia y llanamente.

Solo tenía que resolver un problema más antes de poder finalmente estar con Alec sin más malditas interrupciones, antes de poder vivir en paz mi nueva vida eterna. Por desgracia para mí ese problema iba a ser mucho más complicado de resolver; después de todo matar a alguien, más si pertenecía a una poderosa corte vampiro hambrienta de poder, no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

—Maldición. ¿Mi vida nunca va a ser más sencilla? Siempre tengo que salir herida de alguna manera—masculle con fastidio en voz alta para poder desahogarme conmigo misma.

Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que no percate de que alguien había llegado hasta que era tarde.

_**Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Las extrañe! Perdón la tardanza, tuve un pésimo mes de Mayo y Junio fue como... el mes para recuperarme. Estuve mal de salud, anímicamente y… bueno, solo quiero decir que andar taciturna y tener gripe (que estuvo a un paso de ser neumonía) no son buena combinación para escribir.  
Gracias por su apoyo a la historia chicas. Me encanta que les encante… jajaja  
Nos leemos en la próxima! Que calculo va a ser a fines de Junio… Se acerca el final!


End file.
